Harassment Chronicles 2: A Royal Saga
by Skukly Scoot
Summary: Everyone likes Luna, so I wrote a story about her and a guy you can pretend to be. And by pretend to be him I mean pretend to get raped by a pony princess. A sequel to Harassment Chronicles, one where you don't have to read the first one in order to understand. (It's all about the rape and the sexual harassment here... though it takes a bit to really get started)
1. Chapter 1

The Harassment Chronicles 2  
Mmmh… cereal

A spooky tremble flitter about the air under the shimmering moon of Nightmare night in Canterlot. Ponies dressed in costumes of all kinds joined with ranks of humans doing much of the same, a party conducted in the palace gardens for the public to attend if they saw fit. Many were out tonight. Shy humans finally were able to get out and meet their new neighbors, ponies were getting acquainted with their new neighbors as well. Games were played with many prizes won by all sorts of ponies and people, except 2 in particular.

Princess Luna had just returned from her Nightmare Moon episode a mere 2 weeks ago. She was tired and going through quite a bit of culture shock at the moment. It wasn't too difficult, Equestria was slow to change, but things like electronics, printing presses, griffon civil rights and flush toilets still baffled her to no end. Thus, she preferred to stay in her room most of the time. Dusting off her old things and getting packages from the museums that were quick to return her other belongings. Tailors were kind enough to make her replicas of her old bed spread and clothing, even old mock ups of her favorite jewelry being placed in her room while she slept to give her a sweet surprise in the morning. But there was still a disconnect. Somewhere along the line she felt she was still lacking something. A hole in her psyche she could not shake for the life of her. Sleepless days of staring at the ceiling and clutching a pillow like it was her first born child. She could never really place her finger on it.

The other recluse of the night, was a young human boy by the name of Markus. At 18 years old he wasn't exactly the paradigm of human example. He spent most of his time locked in his room playing his guitar or playing video games with very little in between. Sometimes he'd go out for some early morning coffee in downtown Canterlot, but most of his time was spent either at school, strumming his aging instrument or fidgeting with his one electricity crystal so he could keep his PlayStation running. Turns out super charging a piece of crystal with magic makes it one hell of a battery. Right now, he was participating in his usual routine. He had come back upstairs from dinner, his mind still sharp and body not showered. It was Saturday and Saturday for him meant staying up literally all night doing something semi productive. Whether that was looking at endless porn or learning a new song was a given. He flopped into his uncomfortable desk chair and rubbed his head, racking his brain as to what he going to do for the next 12 hours. It was 8 PM now, usually he wouldn't even begin to feel sleepy until 9 the next morning. Something had to be done between then and now to keep his attention, otherwise he would fall asleep and miss out on his Saturday night.

Just at that moment though, his doorbell rang.

"Markus! That pony's here to see you!" His Dad called from downstairs, a tone of bewilderment in his voice as he spoke. With a bit of a groan Markus picked himself up and sauntered downstairs, catching a glimpse of who was standing in the door frame. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the same as his dad with the confusion obvious between them.

A red colored earth pony mare by the name of Swizzle stick stood before him, her little filly Pop Rock dressed up as a robot. A robot made out of cardboard boxes apparently. They both wore happy smiles, Markus approaching the front door.

"Happy nightmare night Marker!" Pop rock said with a hop, making him smile ever so much.

"Happy… nightmare night fellas." He said simply, Swizzle smiling at him with one of her eyes covered by her white mane.

"Hey Markus. I know this a bit sudden, but would it be too much trouble to ask you take Pop out tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just take her out to get some candy around the neighborhood. My husband and I wanted to go to that party and we didn't know who else to ask." She smiled adorably, Markus mulling it over in his head.

"I don't know… that's a lot of responsibility." He mumbled, looking down at Pop's hopeful expression.

"There's 30 bits in it for you." Swizzle said matter-of-factly, Markus perking up and looking her in the face.

"Dad I'm going out for the night!" He called back into the house.

"Don't get murdered." He called back. Like every time Markus went out.

"Nightmare night with Marker!" Pop yelped happily, latching onto Markus's shin excitedly. Both of them laughed happily at the smiling Filly, Swizzle turning to leave.

"Just have her back by 9. No candy eating past 8 okay?"

"Got ya." He waved her off while she met back up with her husband and continued down the street. He looked down at the filly once she had detached from his leg, an expectant look on her face.

"Alright Pop, what's our first stop?" He asked with a smile.

"Actually, I was hoping you could bring that big instrument." She smiled so sweetly it was hard to really resist.

"My guitar?"

"Yeah that!"

"Why's that?"

"Cuz you play really pretty! Silly!" She slapped him on the knee like it was totally obvious, her face still expecting him to do it.

"Alright. Wait here." He took her inside and stood her in front of the door, running upstairs and grabbing all the items essential for a delicate operation such as this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later Markus and Pop had acquired a significant pile of candy. It was shockingly similar to Halloween really, just go door to door dressed like an idiot and threaten people for candy. All he had to do was walk down the street and occasionally play a song when he was commanded to by the red robot filly. Easiest thirty bits of his life really. At this point they had crossed into the "Royal" part of Canterlot. The rich ponies were known to live up closer to the castle and nobles, the houses and buildings in general taking on a much more regal and clean appearance. And if Markus knew anything from his days of trick or treating, the rich people always gave out more candy. MUCH more candy.

After a particularly good raid of the apartment complex, Pop was struggling to haul her pillow case worth of goodies around, the clock striking 8:30 in the darkening streets.

"Alright kiddo. I think it's about time we get you home." He said while rubbing his sore fingers. 2 hours of almost non-stop playing really wears on a person. Even with calluses.

"Can we see the princess first?"

"See the princess?" He questioned in confusion, looking down at the still eager filly.

"How would you plan on doing that?"

"There's a party down at the gardens for all the ponies and humans. The princess said she'd be there." She answered confidently, only further confusing the man.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"It was in the newspaper. My Daddy said it's supposed to be a really big party." As if by some crazy luck, they were approaching the royal gardens. The party could be heard from what seemed like a mile away. Upbeat music with talking and cheering and fun to be had.

"It's getting a bit late though… and if we run into your parents they might get the wrong idea."

"Please Marker? I wanna see the princess!" She tugged on his pants leg, making him stop his walking.

"It'll be really fast. Just go in and when we see her we can run home." She begged, shaking on his leg and using her adorableness against him. He tried to think about it, but once against the ponies had beaten the humans with their irresistible cuteness. Darn horses.

"Fine. But I get at least ONE of those milk candies we got from the milk mare's house." She squeaked in delight, picking up her sack and continuing down the street with him. Luckily it was a public party, allowing them to stroll right in without trouble. The place was packed through, ponies stood all about the place in funny costumes and conversed about themselves. It gave good cover to the duo sneaking about, but it made it 10 times harder to locate the princess. Markus had only seen pictures of Celestia in newspapers and posters, he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. He kept a grasp on the filly's hand, having absolutely no intent on losing her and fucking everything up something grand. His guitar was strung across his back, him having to be rather careful not to whack anybody across the face with the protruding neck.

Pop was walking in front of him as if she knew where to go, still wearing her smile as she searched here and there for the giant white horse beast. Without a single care in the world she tugged her human along, ignoring his protests.

"Pop, we've got 15 minutes to get home!"

"Don't worry, I think she's right up here."

"Do you THINK or do you KNOW?" He stressed, looking to his watch with sweat slowly rolling down his brow.

"I know so!" She answered, tugging him along continuously through the sea of pones. This continued for another few minutes, Markus giving up hope until-

"I found her, I found her!" Pop squealed in absolute joy, spotting the princess herself enjoying a calm tea on the outskirts of the garden. She wore a very slight smile on her face, not dressed in any sort of costume. Markus spotted her from within the crowd, the little filly below looking unto her with amazement.

"Alright, you had your look. Now we really need to-"

"Let's go say hi!" She beckoned, tugging on his hand tightly as she tried to sprint to her.

"What?! No way!"

"Come on Marker! She looks lonely." She said as she pulled more and more.

"Pop this is a terrible idea." He easily tugged her back, being twice her size and strength. She pouted unhappily and kept up her resistance. He was ready to tug her back home when he suddenly felt a slipping sensation. Peering down, the little bugger had detached part of her costume in his hand to meet the royal.

"Son of a bitch." He grumbled as he hopped from the crowd. He saw the filly rush the princess and jump into the chair opposite of her. The princess barely even flinched, smiling even has the filly began to speak to her. With the glare of death in his eyes, Markus approached the filly from behind. The princess looked up at him before he grabbed the little pony from under the arms, lifting her from her chair with little problem.

"Marker stop it!"

"Sorry about her. She's just acting up." He said to the princess, placing her on the ground.

"Oh it's not an issue at all. She was just striking up a conversation." She said calmly, eyeing Markus in a rather ominous way.

"Well, I get out of your hair… mane thing." He said as he ushered the filly away, a tugging feeling against him. Celestia had felt the need to grab the strap of his guitar in her magic, pulling him back to her.

"Now wait a minute, I was actually looking forward to a lovely conversation with you two." She said with a smirk, Pop quick to run back to her chair.

"Why don't you have a seat and enjoy some time with your princess?" He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous now, even blushing a bit at the Princesses oddly penetrating stare.

"I um… er… I have to get this filly home though and it's-"

"Not an issue. I can simply teleport her if need be." She said quickly, using her magic to move a chair out for Markus to sit.

"But… her parents-"

"Marker just sit down ya big silly!" Pop said as she tugged on his sleeve, the disgruntled human removing his guitar and sitting in his seat.

"Wonderful, now why don't you two tell me about how you night has been going?" Pop droned on for the next couple of minutes while Markus and the Princess listened, going on and on until Markus began to fade out. He idly checking his watch and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw it strike 9 PM on the dot.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we REALLY have to get going." He said as calmly as he could, standing up and shouldering his stuff.

"Oh but you just got here Markus." She said innocently, her hands on the table with her half eaten slice of cheese cake still before her.

"Yes but maybe we could discuss these things another time Princess. I have to get Pop home." He ushered the filly away, getting a groan from her.

"Aw, but I didn't even get to talk about how much candy we got!" He rolled his eyes and continued on, barely making it five feet before something heavy and warm flopped onto his back.

"Hey you!" Came the voice a mare, slurred and funny sounding from some immense amount of alcohol. Turning around, he spied Swizzle Stick with a bottle of scrumpy.

"Swizzle? Are you feeling alright?" He asked while pushing her off him shakily, trying to keep her from falling.

"Marky, Mark! I always thought you were cute." She swooned and fell right into him, rubbing up against him and nuzzling his neck wetly.

"My husband's such a tool…" She muttered while taking another swig and grabbing Markus's leg between hers.

"I wanna rut you." She moaned into his face, now getting pushed off him full force. He caught her before she fell straight on her flank, but kept her at an arm's length.

"Rut? What's that mean?" Pop asked from behind the boy, the realization that he was going to have get these two home in one piece dawning on him.

"Why don't I have some guards escort those two home?" Celestia said calmly just has two strong unicorns moved in and grabbed the two by the arms. Markus was released and allowed to stand once more, watching as the two happily went off with the muscular ponies.

"Oooooh Markus! You got way sexier in the last few seconds." Swizzle trailed off, Pop already hopping on the shoulder of one of the guards.

"Bye marker!" She waved her boxy arm, looking the bewildered man right in the face. He had a second's rest before he felt a tap on his shoulder, the princess having moved to be right next to him. He wouldn't have been spooked by a regular pony, but much to his surprise the Princess proved to be a foot taller than him.

"Ah!" He jumped, Celestia smiling sweetly at him.

"Would you be a dear and come with me?" She asked, her face plotting and calculating.

"It's… I… why?" He asked with a stutter, looking about with a nervous twitch.

"I have a favor to ask of you." That can't be good. Judging by what Markus had heard from some rumors going around his high school, the Princess was known to be rather promiscuous with pretty much anyone. None the less, she WAS an all-powerful princess with enough magic to rip him in half.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just come with me and I'll show you. It's very important and I suspect you'll be perfect for it."

Oh jeez.

For the sake of curiosity he followed after her, both of them making their way into the castle through the large, stone garden doors. The passages were just her size, letting them traverse through the crowded place with ease. As he passed maids and servants, he caught little snippets of conversations and giggles around him.

"Uh oh…"

"Poor kid."

"Pray for his pelvis."

"You think humans have really big dicks?" He had to think about that one for a minute, rubbing his head until a strong presence of darkness grabbed his attention. Most of the lights were out in this section of the castle, the ceilings rather high and the windows tall as well. Two massive doors stood between them, Celestia turning to address the boy.

"So I'm guessing you can play that thing." She said with a poke to his guitar neck.

"Y-yes…"

"Can you dance at all?"

"What?"

"Dance. Just any dance doesn't matter what it is." He thought for a moment, caught completely off guard by the questions.

"I can-what is this all for?"

"Are you aware of the newest addition to our government?"

"Um…"

"My sister returned some time ago from a… certain banishment. And she's been lonely as of late. So I've been recruiting some stallions here and there to see if I can help her a bit."

"What?! You're trying to hook me up with royalty?!" He asked with new alarm, taking a step back from the tall white princess.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"I'm just a kid! This is like the weirdest thing that's ever happened in my life!" She deadpanned and crossed her arms.

"Kid I'm asking you to go into there and make nice with a Princess. How hard is that?"

"Why me though? I'm totally not qualified for this!" He reasoned, feeling a sweat coming on.

"Because my sister needs something to _ease _her into our new culture. I figured a human going through the same thing would be just perfect for her." He couldn't really argue that, of course he didn't even know Luna. Never even mind what she looked like.

"Also she likes peasants. And you look poor enough to me."

"What?" Before he could receive an answer he was shoved through the double doors. Right into a giant dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another lonely night for Princess Luna. She kept hearing about this holiday in her name. There was no way in hell she was going to attend the party of course. With things as of late ponies had too many questions. Along with her being rather drained, she had reverted to a much smaller form. She seemed like she was only 100 years old again. It was incredibly embarrassing for the poor princess.

She had just woken up earlier that evening, lifting the moon and moving to the dining hall for breakfast. All she could stomach as of late was cold cereal. Corn flanks were similar to the wheat thins she had when she still had breakfast with her sister long ago. Her mane was rather frizzy as of now, her fur matted from sleep. Dark bags sulked under her eyes, showing how little she slept as of late.

Her sister had promised to find her a new escort, her old one of course being rather dead and what not. Whether or not she cared was of no concern. Sure it would be nice to have a friend to have around. Especially a handsome stallion. But she was still adjusting to all the new things around her, she didn't know whether or not she was ready. Celestia had promised to show her at least ONE stallion tonight. It was getting to be 9:30 already. Celestia was usually in bed by 10 to either meet one of her 184 escorts or get "beauty sleep".

Luna continued to munch alone on her cereal, looking pretty bored in the bright, open hall she had taken a seat in. She could hear a multitude of voices outside, as well as the low rumble of the partying. That is until the doors behind her ripped open with an aura of yellow magic.

"Luna! I got you something!" Her sister called out, pushing in a strange creature she had never seen before. It didn't seem too happy with Celestia. Luna simply turned back and kept a confused gaze on the pair.

"What nonsense is this sister?" She asked groggily, her now getting a better view of the thing presented to her.

"Remember how I said I'd find you a stallion?" Her sister asked with both hands on the thing's shoulders, an uneasy look on its face.

"I-I'm not a stallion." It pointed it out. Suddenly Luna's view changed. It's voice… the way this thing moved on its own. It was oddly graceful, the softness of its voice. It was strangely subtle, but in the same way… compelling. Her wings gave a twitch, and her ears perked as her sister continued.

"His name is "Markus". He's new to Equestria just like you." She said motherly, pushing him closer and closer to her.

"My Dad might be wondering where I am…"

"I thought he'd be perfect as your escort." Luna's expression dulled from a blush to a stare, her eyes meeting her sister's.

"This young stallion volunteered to be my escort?" She asked in a serious tone, hardly believing Celestia.

"More or less…" Her Sister replied uneasily, Markus looking up at her suddenly.

"Wait, what exactly am I getting into?!" Luna rolled her eyes at him, he was rather cute actually. She had no problem hiding it, but she was repressing the urge to "daw" right there and hug him. She was glad that her blue fur masked her blush, her watching as he got closer and closer to her with her sister's pushing.

"Just be nice, and we'll see how it goes." She said before dashing off. She slinked away and left the door slightly ajar, letting her peep on the two. She watched with excitement, her hopes high in the success of this. She couldn't see Luna's face, her back presented instead as she watched Markus carefully.

"Hath min sister plucked another unaware off the streets, or doth thou truly have the iron for this?" He was caught off by her method of speaking, blinking a few times before steadying himself.

"I don't… um… really know why I'm here. I keep being told I'm supposed to be friends with you but-"

"You are… admirable physically we will admit. But pray tell, what qualifications do you have for this?" She felt a twitch inside at his nervous demeanor. It was well known that Luna preferred the peasant stock of Equestria rather than models and rich stallions. Her sister could never tell why but Luna always knew it was because Peasants were pretty much prone to be nervous around her. A trait that always got her fired up.

"I-I don't know…" He finally said quietly, the look of embarrassment and shame obvious on his face.

"Hm… then you are hired." She said simply, taking another spoonful of milk and wheat bits. She smiled as she did, scanning him over with her giant, bright blue eyes.

"Tell me. What is that device that you carry?"

"… can someone please explain what in the name of butt fuck is going on here?!" He snapped, the princess of the night not even flinching.

"I will humor my sister and allow you to be my escort. If I find that you do not fit the requirements then you'll be fired and allowed to return home." There was an audible squee in the background, the door behind Luna shaking a bit.

"Return home? What's that mean?"

"An escort is supposed to take residence in the castle. How else are you to be at my side at all times?" They looked each other in the face for a good while, Markus's eyes wide and surprised.

"I'm out." He said simply, standing up quickly and making for the door.

"What?! You cannot leave your princess just as she accepts you!" The Princess was stopped when he pulled open the door, being greeted by a not so happy looking Celestia.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with hands on her hips. He panicked and took off in the other direction, both princesses watching him. It was a massive room, a couple hundred feet on each side. Thus, he was basically trying to run a football field. While it may have been a bit humorous at first Celestia was not satisfied with his performance. Her magic enacted and teleported him right back to where he started, then lifting him up off the ground. He stopped once he was floating, a nervous look on his face as he gently tumbled in the magical field. Luna stood up from her chair, approaching the young man with a growing smile. She grabbed his head when he was upside down and eye level with her. She held him with a single hand in his hair, her eyes darting up and down his face now that she could get a better look. Her eyes then narrowed, her smile complete.

"Hm... he is even adorable when he flees from us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Markus's father was feeling a bit of worry for his son by now. It was 11 at night and he still wasn't home. Not that he really cared though, if he wanted to stay out all night that wasn't really his concern. Like he had said earlier, as long as he wasn't murdered and home by 9 the next morning he was off scot free. So he simply sat in the kitchen and fiddled with his phone, trying to adjust the charging port so an electrical crystal could be installed. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, him putting down his device and moving to the front of the house. When he opened the door, he swore he nearly had a heart attack. His son hung upside down in a field of magic, the two princesses standing side by side with arms crossed and serious demeanors about them. Guards with bat wings patrolled behind them both.

"Sir." Celestia started, the dumbfounded human staring up at her like a deer in the head lights.

"Does this belong to you?" She questioned as his son floated before him, encased in a field of yellow. He deadpanned at the boy, rubbing his face.

"I didn't get murdered. That's all that matters right?" His father stared at him for a bit longer, letting out a long sigh.

"Yep."

_**Author's stupidity**__: __**I'm back on it. School's almost out and my life is getting progressively less enjoyable. So why not go back to writing erotic fanfiction about a little girl's show? This whole sequel's going to be about Luna and the sad boy. BUT the other mares I talked about will have their own chapters added to the first story one as bonus chapters. The list so far is something like Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Derpy and Scootaloo. If you have any suggestions or requests for stories or bonus ponies to be added to HC PM me or leave it in your review. Thanks for reading Jerks. (I love you)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harassment Chronicles 2  
The Boring Chapter

"Markus you're grounded for life."

"I know Dad." Things were getting weird. The princesses sat at the table of Markus's home, refusing to put him down until they reached a compromise with his dad. Who in turn had made coffee and was trying to get his son out this misunderstanding.

"Look, I understand things are different in Equestria, but I can't let you recruit my son for slavery."

"It is not slavery! It is dutiful, honorable, royal servitude." Luna shot back, having taken the seat closest to the still floating human. Ever since this debate had started, for some reason she felt a vigor in her. The longer she was around Markus the more and more she noticed about him. His nifty haircut, his lack of fur, that thing strapped to his back. He was constantly holding her attention just in his casual wear. She couldn't even imagine what untold secrets and goodies he had to offer to her. In a totally platonic way of course. But his Dad wouldn't budge.

"I appreciate that you've taken a liking to my son. But it's sort of in my best interest that he gets his education and an actual life."

"He'll receive the best education Canterlot can buy. AND he'll be serving a Princess. Something that would surely bring respect to your family name." Celestia reasoned with a smile, the fatigue beginning to show on her as her mane had slowed in its odd flow.

"What does "serving" mean exactly?" He said with a neutrality in his voice, his eyes sunken and serious. Celestia really had to think about that one.

Serving for her meant one thing. Something that this man definitely would never agree to. But Serving for Luna… she had no idea. Luna piped in for her sister however.

"He will simply be my companion. I will befriend him and he will do the same for me."

"Can't you get a dog for that or something?" Luna rubbed her forehead just below her horn, grumbling something to herself.

"Sir, we our trying our hardest to make a compromise."

"That compromise is going to be something like this, give me back my son and I don't sue you!"

"Who will prosecute us? It is OUR justice system that appoints the lawyers!"

"I'm sure OUR home planet's government is gonna have something to say about you lot kidnapping my son!" Celestia watched as the two heated in their debate, both leaning over the table as Markus struggled more in her magic. This was getting ugly. And Luna was known to get rather testy in political disputes. If she didn't do something soon, there might be a murder she'd have to cover up. So she set about concocting a devious plan.

"50 million bits." She blurted out loudly, silencing the room. All eyes fell to her, her composure struggling to hold back a blush of embarrassment.

"What?" Markus's Dad asked, tapping the table with a finger as Celestia drew a breath.

"50 million bits. Up front. Have him packed in the morning and you will have your money." There was a wicked silence, even Luna's eyes gazing at her sister in disbelief.

"Sister… have we the funds for this?" She whispered quickly, not getting a reply as Celestia held her face like a stone. Markus and his dad met gazes, both expressing deep thought and consideration.

"Up front you said?"

"WHAT?!" Markus shouted from his magical hold.

"Up front. No questions asked." Celestia replied, not looking to the shocked boy in her grasp.

"Dad!"

"Markus it's a good deal."

"You're selling me into slavery!"

"For an ass-load of money!"

"DAD!"

"I'd want you to the same thing for me!" The two continued to bicker back and forth as Luna leaned into to whisper to Celestia again.

"Are you sure of this?" Luna asked with slight blush, her eyes darting back from Celestia to Markus.

"Our desire for him is there… but 50 million bits-"

"Is worth it if my sister is happy." Celestia replied with a sweet smile, putting an arm round Luna.

"It's alright Luna, inflation really took off while you were gone. We could buy 7 Markus's and still be well off." She smiled as the father and son ceased arguing.

"Well when you put it like that…" Markus mumbled, spinning slowly in the air. Celestia reoriented him and place him on his feet, standing from her chair.

"Well then… you two are in agreement?" Celestia questioned, looking to the two.

"Alright… you bring me the money and my son will go with you. But I expect to get a letter from him every month about how he's doing. If I start to expect he's being abused or anything like that, he comes straight home." He was stern, his arms crossed across his chest as he glared at the princess. Luna recoiled from the gaze, Celestia having seen it one too many times from all the diplomats she worked with on a daily basis. She smirked and held out her hand, something she had scene human business men do.

"Agreed. It thrills me you're so kind as to share your son." He shook her hand whole heartedly, letting it only last a second.

"Not like I can vote for you." He grumbled, turning to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder, finally cracking a smile.

"Markus… you just made your dad 50 million bucks!" The boy smirked, getting a bear hug from his father. Luna couldn't help but smile at the two. It had been such a long time since she had a tender family moment like that. It was so sweet to see a father and son bond.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then. 10 AM." He nodded and led them out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind them. Celestia looked down to her sister, smiling at her adorable smirk and perked ears.

"Thank you sister… I'm very confident he'll make a good companion." Luna squeaked, following after her sister as she made her way back to the castle. It was late, and she needed her beauty sleep.

"I hope so Luna…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad I look like a tool!" Markus grumbled, sitting before a mirror with his father behind him. He was woken at 5 AM that morning, his Dad rushing him here and there about the house to prepare him for his big moment. He had already packed, all his worldly possessions ready to be carted out. His Dad had made sure that he had good looking clothes, trying his hardest to make his son appear as attractive as possible. They already had the pants, shirt and snazzy jacket. Now, they were on to snazzy haircut.

"Hold still! I'm just about done!" His Dad grabbed him by the neck to hold him place, snipping the last bit of hair. With his work done, he stepped back and admired it. His son's previously shaggy, unkempt hair had been transformed into a fancy if not a bit sticky comb over. Markus ran a hand through his new hair, scowling unhappily.

"Jeez…" He grumbled, now resembling some sort of new age pop singer. His Dad smirked and patted his shoulder, brushing off the last bit of hair.

"Now you look at least half presentable."

"Mom's still going to be pissed about this." He said as he rose from his chair.

"She'll be mad until I buy her a beach house." His Dad came back arrogantly, watching as his son put on his new clothing. First was his grey jacket, then his new scarf and finally his old chuck Taylors.

"You think a pony princess likes hipsters?"

"Every girl likes hipsters."

"How much do you know about women?" Markus quipped, shouldering his back and checking the time.

"I had you didn't I?" He rolled his eyes at his Dad, rubbing his forehead.

"9:45… not much longer." He said solemnly, adjusting his scarf. His Dad kept his smirk, approaching his son with a small box in hand.

"Markus… I'm proud of you."

"Yeah… I'm sure."

"Markus I was going to hold onto these until you got married but um… seems like that's out of the question." He opened the box to reveal a pair of diamond ear rings, presenting them to the boy.

"These are real expensive. They were my Mom's and her mother's and so on."

"Then why the hell are you giving them to me?"

"When the time's right, give these to the princess." He closed the box and pushed it into the boy's pocket.

"Why? Shouldn't you gives these to Mom?"

"Give these to her at the right time and she'll go wild for you." He smirked and gave his son a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm just supposed to be friends with her Dad."

"Well do me a favor and try to do a bit better than that. If you can make this last then you'll never have to work a day in your life… and neither will I!" He said with a laugh, stepping back from his son and double checking all his supplies.

"Fuck me…" Markus grumbled, joining his Dad in gathering his things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Luna and ensemble continued to move down the street towards Markus's house. She had brought along with her a number of minimum security guards, allowing them only light armor and sheathed swords. She had defiantly caught the attention of some of the town's folk. This wasn't exactly the desired effect, seeing how she was still trying to adjust to being out and about. Or even around other ponies. After a thousand years of solitude it was bizarre for her to actually have to interact with ponies. She proceeded however, ears folded back and tail tucked against herself. None of her guards seemed to notice. Even if they did it was more or less their profession to be quiet about it.

They approached the small home in their formation, Luna standing before the group of guards. She now felt a sweat break out on her. A new companion, her first one since Rocky. Her rock on the moon. She knew there's wasn't a feasible way for her to bomb this, but still. She was inviting a young man to come stay at the castle. It was a new excitement. She had never had male companions before this. She had never even been with a stallion. With work and trying to usurp the throne by means of everlasting night, her schedule had been rather booked lately. Now, it was time for her to actually acquire a real friend. A real, handsome, male friend.

They came to a halt, the clock striking 10 AM exactly. A guard stepped forward and gave the door three sharp knocks. He stepped back and placed a hand on his sword, standing between the princess and the door ahead of her. It was a couple of seconds before the door opened, revealing the boy's Dad.

"I'm assuming you're here for the boy then?" The guard nodded silently, Luna feeling a blush coming on. The human retreated back into the house to retrieve the boy, leaving the group in an intense silence. It wasn't long before the boy himself stepped out, not looking entirely amused. The guards immediately held back smirks and laughter at his outfit. They knew humans were rather different from ponies. But there had to be a limit. As far as their culture was concerned, only mares used products in their manes. Or wore pants that skinny.

Luna however, resembled a deer in the head lights. She thought Markus was at best "cute" when she first saw him. Maybe worth a cuddle or a good friend in her opinion. Now he was… actually attractive. In a bizarre, new sense she had never really seen before. The way his body curved and moved hit every node they could in her. For reasons she couldn't really pin down, she felt the need to cuddle this person. He looked soft and pliable, like a pillow that would hug her back for once.

He came out of the house with a backpack, a rolling suit case and a guitar on his back. He hadn't packed heavy when he moved to Equestria and he definitely wasn't going to start now when moving in with a princess. The nervousness and embarrassment was evident on his face as he stood there. He and his Dad approached the group. Luna pried her eyes from Markus for the moment as to focus on his Dad.

"He sends a letter every month to me."

"It… it shall be done."

"Just be good to him... make sure he gets a good education." His Dad said in a surprisingly heart felt fashion. His hand had found his sons shoulder, both of them exchanging melancholy glances.

"I already said my good byes inside… so I won't embarrass you in front of your new friend." He nodded back to him, Luna nervously placing a hand on the handsome boy's shoulder. Her horn let off a light purple aura as she addressed the man.

"Your funds will be teleported inside. If you distrust us you may check of course. ."

"No… I believe you. Just put it in the basement or something…" He gave his son one last look before sighing, both of them nodding in conformation of something Luna knew nothing about.

"He is in good hands." She said simply, feeling a smile tug at her lips. The man let go of his son and allowed Luna to pull him closer.

"Thank you." Luna said while her horn lit up, a bright flash coming quickly after. Markus was a bit thrown off by this, stumbling forward when the flash dissipated. In his surprised stupor he suddenly found himself and the group in the heart of the royal castle. He could only guess they were in the throne room, two large chairs before him with the tallest ceilings he had ever seen in his life. Luna still had a held him with a gentle hand, turning him to face her.

"Welcome to your new home Markus." She said sweetly, squeezing his shoulder. The guards began to dissipate, heading back to their original posts and leaving the two by themselves.

"It's… big." Was all he could really say, his face heating up in the presences of the princess. While her sister was freakishly tall, Luna herself was actually Markus's height. Maybe it was all that moon air, but it was a bit underwhelming for an all-powerful Alicorn princess to be eye level with him. That being said though, He took note that she had freakishly piercing eyes.

"It is rather over bearing, personally I appreciated our old castle better but… things are different now of course. You and I will just have to adjust together then." Her voice was sincere and comforting to him, her grip on him releasing as she yawned slightly.

"However, now is my time for rest. I will be retreating to my chambers for the day."

"You sleep during the day?"

"But of course, I am the princess of the night after all. I must be well rested for my night time duties." She said as if it were completely obvious.

"You will adjust to my sleep schedule soon enough. Today will be your day to be educated on my rituals."

"Rituals?"

"I have duties to attend to fair Markus. You must be aware of them if you wish to maximize time with your princess." She smiled at him one more time, a blush showing through her fur as her ears perked.

"Oh the fun we will have Markus! I am over joyed you have agreed to be my companion!" She squeaked giddily, getting a smirk from the nervous boy.

"Well… I guess it's patriotic or something." He smirked and rubbed the back of his head, seeing the door open behind Luna.

"That must be your tutor." She said as a white pony approached the two. Markus hadn't been in Equestria long. But he knew the difference between males and females well enough. This… thing, was shaking that up a bit. Fruity men will be fruity men, but this stallion (he thought) had long two toned hair, eye shadow, lip stick, long eye lashes and the most exposing clothes he had seen in a while.

"What the…" He muttered, watching as he approached.

"Mornin beauties, how's everyone doin this fine day?" He squeaked, eyeing Markus in particular.

"Mh. Love the get up honey." He said, hands going to his hips.

"Who's this?" Markus asked the princess, her not even flinching in the face of this stallion.

"This is one of my sister's companions."

"Just call me puff and we'll be golden." He said with his squeaky voice, smirking at Markus with half lidded eyes. He took a step back from the white stallion, a bit spooked by how close he had gotten.

"Right…"

"Luna I'll take this handsome devil around the castle and show him around. You get some rest." Luna smirked at the stallion and patted his head, turning to leave.

"I will expect him by my chambers after dinner at the latest." She peeked over her shoulder at Markus, giving him a sweet smile.

"Fair well Markus." She said cutely, giving him a little wave. He smirked and blushed hard, the princess rather suddenly becoming incredibly cute. He gave a meek wave back, his concentration broken when a white snoot touched his cheek.

"Ah!" He jumped back from the invasive stallion, getting a girly giggle from him.

"You scared the shit out of me." He grumbled, readjusting his scarf. The stallion only rolled his eyes, still seeming rather satisfied with himself.

"Just follow me boy and I'll help ya out." He motioned for the boy to follow, Markus catching a glimpse of the tight thong on his butt.

"So… what's your deal? Are you like a maid or a… a companion or-"

"I'm one of Celestia's "companions" if that's what you wanna call it." He led him out of the throne room and down through the hallway. Mares in maid outfits giggled as he passed, some of them even getting a wink or a giggle of their own. He definitely wasn't shy, parading himself around in borderline BDSM gear with no such fear. His tail wagged back and forth as he walked, the motions of spry body smooth and flowing.

"So you're like her whore or something?"

"Oh yeah." He said breathily, leading him to the giant room he first met Luna in.

"This would be the dining room. If it's your day you take your meals with the Princess herself right in here. Other than that, it's not a good idea to try and eat in here without them."

"Why's that?"

"Cooks won't just make things for companions like us. Unless it's time for a meal or the princess specifically said so, just hit up some of the nifty little places outside the castle." He looked around the room while they went through it, the table in the middle room stupidly long.

"Next place is your room stud." Markus kept following after him, a question burning in his mind.

"I don't have to… have sex with the princess do I?"

"Hm… not unless she asks."

"Seriously?"

"Oh what's wrong with that honey buns? Never had a good roll in the sheets?" He said with an elbow in Makrus's ribs, smirking cleverly.

"I got into this to be her friend."

"I wouldn't worry bout it. Celestia may be a pervert, but I've never heard of her sister even having any sort of libido."

"Oh jeez."

"What's that hun?"

"Either she's dry as a sand box, or a secretly a bondage addict." Puff giggled and patted the boys shoulder, giving him a funny look.

"I like the way you think boy." They shared a little laugh, the duo climbing up a long curling flight of stairs.

"Just a warning, there's plenty of stairs in this castle."

"Am I living near the other companions?"

"Nope. Luna's section of the place is on the other side of the wing."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. Not really my job to know about the architecture." He smirked at the stallion's relaxed attitude. Even while they continued to climb up stairs the stallion had plenty of breath. His eyes still half lidded and even sleepy looking. They came off the stairs and into a long, dark hall way. The walls were made from a dark, oaken wood. With black carpeting and curtains covering tiny windows. Not much furniture filled the place besides the occasional table or picture of some unknown figure of times past.

"Why's it so dark?"

"Something about a night theme or whatever. Makes it real moody though." He showed him a small door with a silver inlay of a horse's head. It was rather small actually, about a few inches taller than Markus himself.

"This would be your room. You can dump all your stuff in here for now." Puff grabbed his hand gently and deposited a key into it, motioning him towards the door. He opened it of course and found his way in. It was rather small, the ceiling low and the space hardly 12 by 12 feet. A single bed jutted out from the corner, adjacent to writing desk. A window illuminated the room along with a small light fixture next to the desk opposite. Another door at the foot of the bed led to the bathroom, a tiny thing with a small bath tub and a miniscule sink. All of the wood was painted a shiny black, the bed done up with white sheets and a purple comforter.

"It's pretty cramped isn't it?" Puff asked from the door way, leaning against the side of it with his arms crossed.

"Better than my room at home." He said as he deposited everything on the bed, looking back to his tour guide.

"What else is there to show me?"

"Just a few more things, I was thinkin we'd hit the gardens after this." Markus shed his scarf and laid it out on the bed, taking the liberty to run his fingers through his hair to make it messy again. The stallion laughed a bit at his actions, stepping out from the door frame to let him out.

"I liked it better combed."

"Well I didn't. Can't stand having it all sticky and folded like that." They moved down the hall to another flight of stairs, this flight straight and rather short.

"These lead right down to the garden. Need to relax or go for a run this would be the place." He opened a pair of dark doors to reveal the blinding light of midday. Bushes lined walkways of clean cut grass and flowers, berries hanging down from every vine and plant along with quiet babbling streams running through. Trees hung over in some areas, shading them from the warming sun above and giving the place the sensation of a forest rather than the middle of a castle. The towers and buildings of which were blocked by the foliage and tall walls of the place.

"Well damn! This is place is pretty neat isn't?" Markus said with a smile, walking with the pony through the soft grass and gentle breeze.

"It'll be weird when fall really comes, but this place is reserved for royalty and companions. Use it any time you need a break." The made their way over a tiny bridge and unto a sitting area, fancy lawn chairs dotting a flat area surrounded by flower bushes. Markus spotted a large white body in one of them, a sheet of something shiny in its hands and dark sunglasses on its face.

"What luck! Princess Celestia's out!" Puff squeaked excitedly, rushing forward like a giddy school child. The stallion darted behind the princess with a massive smile on his face, placing both hands on the mare's shoulder and gently kneading them.

"Ooooh, who's this?" Celestia cooed happily, a mischievous smile cracking her muzzle. Markus approached the two slowly, not entirely sure what was going on. Puff leaned in and whispered something in the Princess's ear, a blush forming under her fur as her legs began to move and twitch.

"Mmmmh… that's really naughty." She moaned, putting a hand up and gripping his head.

"Did already finish your grand tour?"

"Nah. Still leading the newbie around." She tilted her head a bit as he leaned in to nibble on her bare neck, spotting Markus. She frowned and lowered her sun glasses, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That doesn't look like him."

"Luna brought him to me, he's gotta be the one dear." He nuzzled her cheek and looked to Markus as well, catching a glimpse of his blush.

"Hm… come. Sit next to me Markus. I want to talk to you about something." She pulled a chair next to her with her magic, sitting up and replacing her glasses. He nervously did as he was told, sitting on the side of the chair towards the relaxing princess.

"Look… I need to know you and me are on the same level here Markus."

"What do you mean?"

"This was sudden I know. It's rare that I just pluck commoners off the street for my sister."

"I can guess."

"Just promise me you'll do your best. Make my sister happy and I'll make you the richest human in equestria." He smirked at that, feeling a bit more arrogant with the simplicity of it.

"Of course. How hard can it be to make nice with a beautiful pony princess… never once thought I'd say that seriously in my life." He face became serious with his comment, her leaning in closer to him. He couldn't back away this time, forced to bear the brunt of the Celestia's intense gaze.

"BUT… if you break her heart, ruin her day or ANYthing that makes her unhappy… I will know." He stopped his smirking, swearing he felt his face go numb as she spoke.

"You understand me human? You get one chance to screw up and after that you'll be finding yourself hanging over a nest of Hydras with no legs." He swallowed hard, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I-I understand." He coughed, never having been so threatened in his life.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh on the boy Celly?" Puff muffled through her mane, Celestia tilting her head back to its position and staring up into the sky with her tanning thing in hand.

"He's got a job and I told him the consequences of not doing it. If anything he should be even more motivated." She said coldly, raising a hand up to run it through Puff's mane.

"Where are you taking him next?" She asked lazily, yawning after she did.

"Conference room. Then after that I was gonna let him off the leash." She stared off into the distance for a bit, giving the stallion one last pat on the ear.

"Alright. You two get moving." Puff gave her a smooch on the cheek before standing up, getting Markus's arm.

"Come on big boy, lots to see, lots to do." He pulled him up off the chair, leading him away from the judging eyes of the princess.

"Remember this discussion Markus." She called out to him, relaxing into the chair. Puff tugged him along at a strangely quick pace, not looking back at Markus.

"What was her problem?" He asked uneasily, both him and the stallion exiting the garden.

"She's just concerned for her sister. I wouldn't take it personally."

"She won't really cut off my legs if I mess up right?" Puff didn't answer, the uncertainty not doing wonders for Markus.

"Puff?" He questioned again in fear, feeling the stallion let go of him as he continued to walk with him. They came upon another set of double doors, these more plain and simple than most of the other sets they had seen in the castle.

"This would be the royal court. From 12 to 5 it's day court, at midnight begins night court. That's where your new friend's gonna be spending most of her time." Markus was only half listening, the other 50% of his attention going to his legs as thoughts of their imminent evisceration plaqued his mind.

"We're not allowed in when it's in session. Unless you executive order from the guards of course." He pushed open a door and let the boy in, showing him the large circular room. It resembled the US senate in a sense, a single podium standing in the middle of the room with cuvring rows of uncomfortable looking chairs.

"So how much actually gets done in this room?"

"Mostly arguing and corruption."

"Yeah I suspected." They were quick to leave the boring place, going back down the halls towards Markus's room.

"So that's the basics of this place. The Princess should help you learn all this a little better, but like I said, I'm not a professional on the lay out." They walked for a bit longer, a rather awkward silence following them as they slowly reached their destination. Once they were in the darker confines of Luna's section of the castle, Puff smirked at Markus with narrow eyes.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Wanna bump uglies?" Markus's face went to a thousand yard stare, him stopping his walk entirely.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to bump uglies? Ride on a pocket rocket? Scoot down the poop chute? Bust a man damn?" The stallion leaned in closer and closer with every innuendo, a hopeful smirk on his face. Markus's expression stayed the same, him trying to keep his cool.

"I'll have to get ya another time." He said simply, the stallion shrugging.

"Suit yourself. If you ever need a bit of an "eventful" night, you find me honey buns." He smirked pinched Markus's cheek cutely.

"I'm not really into stal-"

"Shhhhhh." Puff placed a finger on his lips, shushing him and leaning in rather close.

"Close your eyes baby and I'm anything you want me to be." He giggled and turned to leave the boy, taking a few steps before stopping and peering back over his shoulder.

"You remember where your room is here right?"

"I'm sure I got it." He said uneasily, watching the horse give suggestive wink before spanking himself. Markus stood there until he took a turn and disappeared from view, letting him find his room and enter it.

"That was one fucked up horse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, Markus was settling into his new accommodations. He had his play station set up, say for the lack of a TV. His clothes were in their correct cabinets and dressers and he was happily relaxing after a bizarre day on his comfortable purple bed. Out of pure boredom he decided to just semi-nap his day away. He read some of the books he brought, lay in bed, change his clothes, stare out the window longingly just anything to pass the time. By 5 he re-dressed himself and set out from his room to do more stupid exploring. His hair was still teased up in its ridiculous hipster look, something that no matter how much he tried he couldn't fix. Never the less, he dawned his Dad's old military jacket, a white shirt, his cargo pants and a lack of shoes. Where was he going?

Well shit how should I know?

He wondered through the dark halls of the place aimlessly, feeling a chill as the autumn air came in through the few open windows about the place. Before long he found himself passing a larger door than any of the other ones around him. What it was he had absolutely no idea of course. It was blacker than the rest, the only thing that showed any color variation being the single white crescent moon detailed onto it. He stopped to look at it, rather baffled by the construction of it. Whereas most of the doors here were the usual 7 feet, this one was at least 9 or 10 feet. Strange, it wasn't a double door. Like an opening to another big room. He hadn't been through it, nor had he seen it with Puff.

Eh what the hell. Might as well open it.

He of course put his ear to it to listen for anyone on the other side before barging in. Nothing came to his ear. In fact, it seemed that it was even quieter on the other side of the door. With his curiosity peeked he gripped the handle and gave it a slow twist, continuing to listen for any sounds coming from inside. The door didn't creak as he pushed it open, peeping inside cautiously. What he found was surprising to say the least.

A large half circle of book shelves to his left, completely stuffed full of aging works or literature and any sort of papery object one could imagine. On the right stood a massive portrait of a frighteningly battle ready stallion. It hung above a roaring fire, the fireplace itself crafted from a single slab of a deep grey stone. He felt the carpet on his bare feet, the dark purple rubbing against him like warm silk. Heated silk. The wood of the shelves was painted the same purple as the carpet, but covered almost entirely with black details. Curls and waves and designs of all kinds crawled up and down the massive wood work, meeting seamlessly with the walls and floor. In the middle of the circular room was a single lonely table, carved from marble with a contrastingly new age desk chair pulled up to it. Not a single book lay anywhere but the shelves, the whole place seemingly barren and silent say for the fire. So he indulged himself.

He perused the shelves for a second or so before grabbing some random work off the shelf for further reading time. Something about how oranges Pegasui can't fly or whatever. He was really in it for the nifty pictures.

What he idiotically failed to notice were the stairs on either side of the shelves. Curving round them to a higher platform that, while rather hard to spot if one was unaware of it. While he continued to stand around like an idiot and look at pictures, a certain mare awoke from her sleep.

She was an early riser, usually she had to in order to get her day started correctly. She awoke with her eye mask still on, her mane messy and body pillow firmly grasped to her body. She grumbled quietly and sank back into her black covers, not wanting to be the all-powerful ruler of a nation just yet. She mewed happily and nuzzled her pillow, hugging it tight enough to crack ribs. Eventually though, she did finally remove her blanket and begin to climb out of bed. Like usual, she had slept naked. It was an old tradition of her time that she hadn't a chance to enact for the last long while. Because try sleeping on moon rocks butt naked. Her covers were so damn soft anyway that no one could really blame her for wanted to do something like it.

Once she found her feet she made no effort to get her undies on. She preferred to sit at her fire place and relax most mornings any way. She cracked her back and stretched her wings as she descended the stairs, swearing she could hear the slight shuffle of feet on her carpet. She slowed and listened, using a touch of magic to further enhance her detection skills. With a powerful ear and her hiding on the last step, she listened for anything.

She caught a light breathing, a very slight rustle and an overwhelming amount of noise from the fire place. Someone was in her room. She played it safe of course, opting not to kill the intruder but instead actually see who it was. She peered around the bend of the shelves, spotting her new companion rather than an intruder. She smiled sweetly at him and returned her earing to normal. Part of her wanted to go forward and greet him, but the other half wanted to stay right where she was and watch him. He wasn't wearing that handsome jacket anymore. He didn't wear his scarf as well, his neck longer and more… kissable looking then she had previously expected. He was thin and lean, his motions smooth and calculated as he went through a couple of her books. His face was shaven and young, but still angular and masculine enough to show his age. She didn't know his age of course, but she had time to kill with him. She'd be learning plenty about him tonight.

She continued to watch over him as she held back her giggles, wondering how in the world he read so fast. He'd pick up one book, barely glance over some pages and then put it down. Impressive, even she couldn't read that fast. She squeaked quietly, but just loud enough to catch his attention. With a start he looked over to her, blushing madly and placing the book back hurriedly.

"Shit." He gasped simply. She held her smile as he turned stiffly and made for the door. Before any opening could occur of course she gripped it in her magic to make certain that he couldn't open it. He twisted the handle desperately, the princess revealing herself to him with as sincere a smile as she could muster.

"Fear not fair Markus. There is no reason to flee from your princess." He calmed down at her words, his back to her as she came and sat beside the fire place. Her tail swished back and forth slowly behind her as she kept her gaze on the fascinating creature before her. He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself, turning back to look at her slowly.

"Sorry. I thought this was like a libr-" He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of her. His eyes shot open, his mouth hung open and the blood flowing to his brain was kindly redirected to a much less useful organ. She looked to him with curiosity, wondering what the devil stopped him while he spoke. Luna quickly inspected herself with a more and more concerned countenance. She looked for blemishes, oddities or just anything that would be off putting about her. She found nothing but her deep blue fur and voluptuous curves of course. By the time she looked back up at the boy he had recovered a bit, a hand in front of his face and a line of blood dribbling from his nose.

"Uh… w-why are you naked?" He asked with a shaky voice, still staying close to the door. His face was beet red when he said it, his eyes trying their best not to ogle over her pristine princess body.

"Well why in the name of the moon would I not be naked? I am relaxing as royalty." She said poshly, raising her chin to obtain her signature regal look.

"Have you come to wish me a pleasant evening already fair Markus? If this is true we must admit sir Puff's tutoring skills go far beyond our expectations." He was silent for a moment, his breathing audible and nose bleed steady as Luna kept her eyes on his. His gaze wandered about up and down her body, tracing every curve and bump and ridge and fluff and crease.

Many knew this about our hero, but not many wanted to admit it. Markus was good with the ladies.

While he usually came off as the typical nervous nerd, when put in a situation where he was meant to woo another person with a vagina into something, he was rather notorious for his quickness. By the time he was in 9th grade he had been to the prom 3 times. How? Trade secret. Even I don't know.

And I'm the author so that's pretty sad.

Even then… most of those girls he had dealt with before were flighty teen girls. With most of them if he played his cards right he had them in some sort of commitment in a week.

But never in his life had he seen a REAL mature woman naked (in real life) right before him in front of the fire place. He had to fight his growing mast, touching his face to find the red staining liquid coming from his nose.

"Is something wrong my companion? Do I offend?" She raised an arm up to smell herself, revealing her naked chest in all its bouncy, perky glory.

"Oh god…" He mumbled, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"No… it's just me." He reassured her, carefully taking a seat across from her next to the fire place.

"So uh… again, why are you naked exactly?" He asked her, still blushing like a moron before the pony princess.

"I was sleeping not but a moment ago. Is it unusual to slumber free of clothing?"

"No… it's just kinda shocking when you… walk out in front of people naked."

"Psst. Tis only within my chambers. Which you have entered on your own accord I presume."

"Well… yeah. I guess that pretty much hits the nail on the head." He said, looking into the fire rather than right at her. She smirked and scooted closer to him, her tail swishing back and forth more rapidly.

"Fair Markus, may I ask unto thee a question?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Would you fancy a night with your princess?" He stiffened at her words, a fresh stream of blood streaking down his face.

"Huh?"

"A night of companionship between thou and I. Within my chambers of course."

"Wha-… uh-I-" He stammered, his brain over loading with the implied kinkiness that the princess unknowingly dumped on him.

"Why?" He asked finally, his nervousness bringing a giggle from the night pone.

"So we may further acquaint with each other. You are to be my companion for the rest of your days it would be best to spend at least one of our glorious nights to bond would it not?" Markus's brain quickly shut down sections of itself to divert blood and thought to comprehend exactly what it was being fed. Leaving him in a rather stupid stare forward. She only laughed more at his adorable confusion, standing up in front of him. (the act of which gave him an unobstructed view of everything)

"While you think about it, we will bathe and dress. Further discussion will be at dinner fair Markus." With that she turned and left him there. Completely stupefied and left without words.

"I… I think might be getting laid tonight…"

_**Scootaloo's notes: **__**It was hard and boring and one big set up to a better chapter. I promise it gets better… I promise. But I'm taking a break from this story and adding a chapter to harassment chronicles after this goes up. After I finish it of course.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harassment Chronicles 2  
2spooky4me

If one has ever been at a loss for words, Markus now knew how they felt. There he sat, barefoot and dumbfounded on the floor of Princess Luna's room. Contemplating what he had heard her say to him over and over while she dressed. Whether he should run and tell an adult or stay and absolutely rail that pony he didn't know. On one hand, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a beautiful pony princess. Of course… there was the prospect of getting some of that pony bottom. He only saw it once when she turned to leave him a few minutes ago, but every molecule of testosterone in his body immediately rushed to his brain. Temporarily rendering him stupid.

Honestly it's amazing what a butt can do to people.

Whatever her intentions were, she definitely came off in a rather suggestive matter. Defying his erection, he picked himself up while strange thoughts wracked his brain. He made for the door, thinking he could just bail on this moment of awkwardness before something stupid happened. Waddling to the door he grasped the handle and gave it a mighty twist. He opened it towards him, bursting from the room with reckless abandon he collided with another body, flopping onto them on the floor. Once his head stopped spinning and he focused he caught a glimpse of the pony below him.

"Either you've got a real weird ruler in your pocket or I'm getting the funny pokes." Puff squeaked under him, a devilish smirk on his snoot.

"Ah!" Markus jumped back from the stallion below him, blushing hard and backing against a wall.

"Sweet buttery Christ…"

"Marky honey you're teasing." He giggled, laying on the floor quite comfortably in nothing but pink short shorts.

"S-sorry Puff. I just got a little spooked." He let out a tense breath, turning round to close the door. Or he would close it if Luna's body didn't bump his face.

"F-F-FUCK!" He yelped, jumping back. The Princess giving him a wickedly confused look.

"What goes on here subjects?" She questioned, Puff picking himself up and stretching his limbs.

"Just came to tell ya dinner's ready Lulu." He smiled, looking Markus straight in the eye.

"I'll tell ya what Lulu you got a peppy little firecracker here." She looked to Markus, her eyes scanning up and down his body. She giggled in response, Markus backing away towards Luna for safety. Luckily she was clothed this time, allowing him to bump into her and not have a heart attack.

"Are ya breakin him in tonight?" He asked suggestively, his ears perking and twitching happily.

"Indeed. I intend to give him a rather exciting experience." She assured him with both hands going to Markus's shoulders. He blushed hard, the stallion before him placing his hands on his hips and waving his tail to and fro behind him.

"W-wait, what do you mean by that?"

"We'll inform you at dinner. We are rather famished right now fair Markus and desire our breakfast." She pulled him along with her and Puff while they went down the hall. It was a quick trip, Luna's room was much closer than Markus's. Only one flight of stairs and a turn down the hall and the brightly lit room was revealed to them all. Celestia sat at the close end of the table, munching on a smorgasbord of delicious and fancy looking food. Salads, sandwiches, fruits, a bouquet anything that a hungry horse beast would want. Markus could smell the unmistakable scent of meat, being seated next to Luna and across from Puff. He sat second to last at the table, Celestia on his left and Luna on his right.

"Ew… what're the chefs making Celly?" Puff asked with a scrunched snoot, all the equine attendants sharing the look.

"I think it's something for our human friend honey." She said accusingly, looking to Markus. He recoiled slightly from her gaze, his blush still present under the white alicorns judging eyes. Three chefs burst through the doors behind them, carrying more plates of food to the table. A silver tray was placed before Luna, Puff and Markus. The smell was confirmed as well, the dinner before the human only being a large, steak.

"Wow… now that's a dinner!" He said excitedly, picking up his silverware. Luna looked on in curiosity, her eyes wide and following his every move and twitch. Puff and Celestia looked on as well, more in disgust and awe. The boy halted before he dug into his only steak dinner, his eyes catching the bewildered gazes of the others.

"Oh… right." He mumbled, dropping his enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing this a bit of an awkward moment." He said unsurely, turning to Luna.

"Awkward? Fair Markus don't be ashamed of thine diet." She said as she leaned in closer to him, further examining the slab of meat before her friend.

"Well… it's just that you're staring at me." He said unsurely, looking to Celestia and Puff in particular. Both their gazes snapped back to their food, leaving Markus in relative piece.

"I knew humans ate meat… but I didn't expect it to smell so strongly." Celestia said with disgust, her snoot still scrunched up. Markus rolled his eyes and started to cut into his steak, noticing that Luna over all paid attention to him alone.

"Is there something I'm doing wrong?" He asked to her adorable, curious face, getting a bewildered look back.

"Of course not. Why is there such trepidation in thee fair Markus?" She asked innocently, the boy sighing.

"I guess it's nothing then." He cut himself a piece of the shockingly rare meat, munching it down as every pony stared at him. He chewed the tough slab of beef with a nervous face, swearing he could feel Luna's breath on his neck.

"Is it to your liking?" She asked sweetly, her ears erect and listening intently to him.

"Uh… it's a little under cooked but-"

"Chefs! Another beef thigh for my consort!" She called out, a studiously dressed chef pony grabbing the plate before him. He grabbed it as the pony lifted it, insistently holding onto it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need to make a whole new… very expensive steak. It's fine I promise." He kept his eyes nailed to that of the tan pony holding his meal, slowly setting it down again.

"We are sure it is no issue for the chefs. They are happy to cook for royalty."

"It's good. I promise. No need to have a heart attack over a rare steak."

"Oh we assure you it was quite a common find." He sighed and continued to eat, the rest of the table captured in an intense awkward silence. He did his best just to ignore it, finding the steak to actually be rather good. Whatever it was marinated in was pretty dam good, a subtle hint of barbeque mixed with a nip of pepper. He indulged on a few of the vegetables on the table, finding more eyes on him once again.

"Thou also consumes plants?" He nodded simply, munching down on an ear of white corn. The princess of the night smiled as he ate, the look of pure amazement on her face.

"Fascinating! Which doth thou prefer? What is thine favorite vegetable? Fruit?" She ran him over with her questions, the rest of the table in on the conversation.

"Well… I usually prefer meat. But a good carrot or strawberry never hurt." He said to the princess's smiling face, her bowl of cold cereal still full as if it had never been touched.

"Do all humans enjoy an omnivorous diet?" Celestia asked, finally having dropped her pensive face and smiling at the young man.

"Most do. Some eat only plants."

"Why would they do that?"

"Something about thinking it's wrong to kill animals."

"Is it not wrong to kill on Earth?"

"Oh it definitely is for humans. But for most animals if you can eat it not many people care if you kill it." He put down his silverware and took a drink from his water, Luna sniffing at the air around him.

"Hm… what is the taste of it?" She asked him nervously, leaning in closely once again.

"Pretty good. You guys got damn good chefs back there."

"May we… perhaps taste it?" She asked him surprisingly, her sister shooting her a concerned glance.

"Luna your stomach."

"Yes we know sister. We desire only a small taste." The boy shrugged and proceeded to cut off a small portion of the meat for the princess, presenting it on the edge of his plate. Using her magic, she extracted the small chunk and brought it to her snoot for sniffing. Unsurely, she placed it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. All eyes were trained on her as she ate, her face indecipherable as she savored the taste.

"It is… hm… it is… dissatisfactory." She said simply, swallowing it.

"Thine gut must be of the earth rather than the womb fair Markus." She giggled, slurping her cereal. He smiled with her, nomming down his steak while a bout of comfortable silence fell over the group. Markus finished his steak, turning to the night princess as she ate in content.

"So I meant to ask you… what's this thing about tonight luna?"

"Doth thou speak of the trial?"

"I would say so." Celestia immediately perked up at his, her eyes widening a bit and focusing on Markus.

"Oh tis nothing. We will simply spend the night enjoying festivities with each other and becoming familiar."

"Yeah but what are we doing exactly?"

"Tis a surprise fair Markus." She said cleverly, a smirk on her face as she booped his nose.

"Heh heh… should I be afraid?"

"If thou fears ghost stories and fun then perhaps." She said with more giggles, Celestia standing up calmly and grabbing Markus's arm with her magic.

"If you wouldn't mind Markus, we need to have a quick chat." She said quickly, pulling him from his chair while a suddenly distressed Luna watched. He was rather harshly yanked from the room and out into the hall, the door closing them off from the group.

"Alright. This is much more serious than I thought." She said to him with a hand on her chin, pensively thinking.

"Do you think she's gonna-"

"I do. And you're gonna be ready for it!" She said with a sharp poke in his shoulder, his eyes wide and blush apparent.

"After dinner go back to your room and meet Puff. You look like garbage and you need to get cleaned up."

"Well hey now I think I look pretty good!" He retorted, meeting her sharp gaze with her own serious stare.

"Not good enough for royalty." She shot back harshly, her pensive eyes darting around the room.

"After dinner, go with Puff back to your room. I'll have him make you look half presentable." Markus gave the princess another offended glare, only to get a much more threatening glare back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, the princess ushering him through the door.

"Am I understood here Markus?"

"Ugh… yes Ma'am." He grumbled, sitting back down next to the indigo horse monster. She seemed to have finished what was in her bowl, dabbing her muzzle with an expensive napkin.

"Such a wonderful breakfast." She cooed happily, her eyes catching Markus's.

"Would you like us to escort thee to our chambers?" She asked with raised eye brows, her tiny smile undeniably adorable.

"Sur-"

"Actually sister, Puff and Markus had something they have to take care of." She said as Puff stood from his seat, taking a stance next to Markus. Luna surprisingly looked rather disappointed, her ears flopping down against her head as she frowned.

"But-"

"Sorry Lulu but you know how it is. Boy things, human things, gotta sort all that out before his big moment." She watched as the boys retreated from the room, Puff almost skipping down the hall.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Oh you'll see! I'm gonna make you HOT, HOT, HOT BOY!" He squealed happily, finding the boy's room and barely giving him enough time to unlock the door. They burst in and rushed into the bathroom, Puff shoving him in front of the mirror. The stallion put both hands on his shoulders, his large eyes flitting all up and down his body.

"Hm… yeah. This needs some work."

"The hell is wrong with it?" He asked offended, feeling fingers running through his hair.

"This hair is one thing… and the jacket… the bare feet are cute but not cute enough for royalty." He pulled a strange cloth bag thing seemingly out of his ass, placing it on the sink in front of him.

"Where'd you get that?" Markus's question was ignored, several hair products being smeared on his head.

"Ah! What the shit are you doing?"

"Straightening out this bird's nest of a mane you've got." Before long his hair was shining from all the gel being smeared in it, a comb roughly running over his scalp.

"Easy!"

"Oh don't be such a foal." Puff giggled, examining his head from every angle to get a lay of the land.

"Hm… I think I could do something here… you might need to borrow some of my clothes."

"WASHED clothes."

"Oh of course. Not like I'd give you a G-string… though that would give you a few sexy points." He mulled it over while Markus sat there, getting one hell of a death stare.

"Nah. Let's just do the best we can with this train wreck." With another roll of his eyes Markus sat there for the next half hour why the stallion gussied up his hair, teeth and face. Using everything from whiteners to make up and even eye liner to bring Markus into his most immaculate state of his life.

"Wow… I actually look… alright." He said as he looked himself over, all his blemishes gone, his teeth a brilliant white and his hair teased up rather nicely.

"See? I told you spikey was the way to go!" He said with a smirk, turning back and wondering into Markus's room.

"Now… let's see about that wardrobe." He said as he went through the nearby dresser, opening it up and pilfering through his clothes.

"Sweat shirt, T-shirt, skinny jeans oh sweet Celestia this jacket is horrible." He entered the room after the stallion, watching as he searched for good clothing.

"You got pajamas?"

"Bottom chore." He extracted an old pair of baggy sleep pants covering gears of war skulls, his snoot scrunching in disgust.

"Ugh… did you EVER have a girl friend?" He groaned, actually getting a chuckle from Markus.

"Oh you have no idea."

"Hm… welp. You'll just have to do as you are." He stood up from the mess he made, Markus all to use to his clothes being thrown all around the floor.

"Now… I've only dealt with Celestia, but on my first night I ended up in the hospital." If there was any excitement in our young hero's heart, it was quickly hit by a freight train.

"Wait… why?"

"You get Celestia goin on a hot summer night while you're wearin nothin but a jock strap and a pair of knee high socks while she covers herself in whipped cream and chocolate sauce and masturbates you have no chance of stopping her from-"

"STOP! Just stop!" The human interrupted, his blush spreading across his face.

"God damn I get it!" The stallion giggled even further, making his way out of the room.

"Princesses are historically very kinky." He nervously followed the horse beast, the thoughts of whipped cream jock straps working into his mind along with a wall of regret.

"What about Luna? How fucked up could she possible be?"

"I dunno. Like you said, either a sand box… or a bondage addict. Either way just do yourself a favor and DO NOT bend over." Fear set in as they moved down the hall, Markus tempted to run away screaming.

"I'm not sure I wanna do this anymore."

"Well too late! You got paid, Luna gets fucked. It's easy Markus!" He said as they approached the door, Puff stopping him from entering.

"If the very little I know about Luna is true, just being your horny teenager self should be enough." The door was opened to reveal Luna's dark room. A fire flickered in its hearth, giving the room a cozy glow to it as the princess sat at her table with a book. Her ear flicked at the creek of the door, her head turning with a smile.

"Finally. Our company hath arrived. She closed the ancient book and set it aside, still wearing her elegant dress from dinner. Markus slowly entered the room, Puff giving him a reassuring wink and closing the door. He let out a tense breath as the princess stood up, an excited smile dawning her muzzle.

"Art thou prepared for the fun fair Markus?" He only nodded, putting on the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Wonderful! Now, art thou prepared for thine surprise?"

"JUST PLEASE BE GENTLE." He squeaked, his eyes closed and prepared for the pain. She stared at him in confusion, her eyes searching him up and down to find his motive for saying something so bizarre. She shrugged it off as best she could, getting his hand in her magic and leading him up the stairs. She could hear him mumbling what sounded like some sort of prayer, letting go of his hand when they reached her bed.

"Fair Markus is something wrong?

"Um… nothing." He said simply, tense and stiff like a board. She sighed and pushed him on the bed, making him sit.

"Relax thyself. We are sure your surprise will not attempt to hurt you." He watched her sit next to him on the bed, a large, heavy box moving with her magic to rest on his lap. He began to open it up, the tape oddly thin and easy to tear. He lifted the flaps and nearly busted a nut.

"What?"

"Indeed. We could not surmise what on earth it is." He reached in and removed the large thing from the box, wiping the accumulated dust from the top of the strangest PS3 he had ever seen.

"Whoa… it's way smaller than mine." He said as he looked over the incredibly light thing, able to hold it easily with one hand.

"Yours? You own one of these boxes?"

"Yeah but this one's… really strange looking."

"What is the purpose of it? Is it filled with treats? Books?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." She removed it from his grasp and placed it on the floor, a pair of hammers floating out in front of them.

"Let us open it then!" She dropped to her hands and knees on the floor, raising her arm to begin the smashing.

"NO WAIT!" He grabbed it just before she made contact, meeting her innocent gaze.

"The point is not to open it!"

"Then what is the purpose of this metal box?" He searched for a good answer, the nature of the thing quite frankly hard to explain.

"Um… you have a TV in here?" When met with yet another bewildered glance, he couldn't help but suppress a groan.

"A big square thing with a glass front."

"What use is that thing? We've employed it as a paper weight." His eyes searched the room before he caught the thing. For not even knowing what a TV was, Luna got a big one. A plasma Vizio bigger than Markus had ever seen in his life. It rested on the floor under her desk, a bundle of papers crushed under its plastic stand.

"Jesus… where are you getting all this stuff?" He asked in disbelief, darting towards it and examining.

"Gifts from the human governments. Of course they neglected to send instructions on their purpose. He pulled out the giant thing from under the desk.

"Jeez. You got a damn good TV here!" She flopped down on her belly next to him, a curious smile on her face.

"What does one do with it?" He reached behind it and pulled the cord towards him, removing one of his spare energy gems from his pocket.

"Plug it in and…" he secured it, the thing sparking to life. Slowly it began to shine before them, blaring its embossing and new message for Equestria.

"No… input." Luna gasped, her eyes wide and absolutely shocked.

"I knew carrying one of these things around was a good idea." He was interrupted with Luna slowly and pensively reaching towards the screen. Her wonder was charmingly childlike, her finger bumping into the glass screen and spooking her.

"My goodness… what does it mean fair Markus?"

"Have to plug something into it." With that he scooted around to the other side with the box and console. Luna still stared in awe at the glowing screen, she had seen amazing feats of magic many time before in her life. But this… was so bizarre and beyond her comprehension she HAD to keep looking at it.

"Markus… what sort of magic doth thine species use for this?"

"Um… electricity?"

"Electricity? From lightning? Hm. You humans certainly are much more advanced than we previously thought."

"Well that's not exactly how it works but-" The screen gave a flash as the input was changed, the volume blasting with the PS3's opening sounds.

"AH!" Luna teleported herself back from the thing and under her covers, peeping out slightly to spot the evil device glowing with a different slightly moving picture. She saw her consort's head peep over the thing, his eyes finding hers and bringing him to a smile.

"Jumpy?"

"It hath… made a noise." He leaned over the edge and peeped at the screen, coming around and facing it himself. He held one of the controllers in his hand, making the screen move once more. Curiosity drew the princess from her blankets once more, her eyes watching every flicker and move on the large thing.

"It's totally safe. It's just entertainment."

"How so?"

"Most people use this thing to play games. Some watch TV or movies."

"Movies? Like the cinemas?!" Luna yipped excitedly, scooting to the foot of her giant canopy bed.

"Yes! A lot like the… "cinemas"." She squealed in delight, fixed on the screen as the human scanned through their options of entertainment.

"Let's see… looks like they downloaded a ton of stuff on here."

"What?"

"There's already a bunch of movies on here. Let's see… documentary… documentary… huh." He moved the cursor all the way down, zipping through all the options available.

"Hm."

"What is it? Are these not the films?"

"They are. But it looks like the people who gave this to you put nothing but lame ass documentaries on here."

"Ugh. Not another one please!" She whined, rolling her eyes.

"Our sister hath insisted we view an endless river of those forsaken things. A single minute more of learning and we will go another reign of terror!" He chuckled at his pony friend, moving to the games instead.

"I'm guessing you want something that'll melt your brain?"

"If that is new age speaking for fun and tomfoolery then cease your time wasting fair Markus!" She squealed happily, their library of games being quickly searched.

"Well fuck me you've got no good games."

"Art thou certain ALL of them are card and board games?"

"Yeah. Settlers of Catan is good but uh… not really something we should play on a thousand dollar console."

"Hm… thou hath said thee possessed one of these."

"Yeah… but now that I think about it maybe we shouldn't play any of MY games." An offended grimace hit her face, her taking a regal stance while she sat on her bed above him.

"Are thou attempting to say that we are not good enough for thine precious little "games"?"

"YOU freaked out at the sight of the menu! MY games would terrify you!" He reasoned back, still getting the evil eye.

"We hath battled demons, gods, monsters AND evil spirits. None of your "electricity" and "playstations" could possibly bother us!" She smirked and gave him a challenging glare, her eyes only getting another one right back.

"Alright then Princess… we'll play some games." He smirked and stood up, the princess's Luna scrunching.

"Ooh… what in Equestria is that musk?" She said, his hair drawing her attention.

"Sorry. Puff shoved all this gunk in my hair."

"Hm… it smells rather nice… but far too strong. Wash it out and retrieve the games." She commanded with a sweet smile, a playful look on her demeanor. He smirked and went out of her room to do just so.

Of course as he walked away the deep blue princess stole a glance at the human's rear. Her ears perked and tail flicked as she watched him go, her smile infectiously cute.

"Oooh… the arousal has been doubled." She growled, licking her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was a disaster in the making. Before Markus left Earth his family went on a crazy buying spree of video games. Being 18 AND moving away from your home planet gives one little chance to get more precious games. Thus they pretty much cleaned out the "M" rated section at the Gamestop. Titles including Dead Space, Modern Warfare 2, God of War, Splinter Cell, star wars the force unleashed and a plethora of violent killing games. (I'm so getting sued for this aren't I?)

He didn't have any other games. Killing and maiming other human beings and monsters were the only things that he played video games for. This being said, a pony princess that had never seen a video game in the first place might have… adverse reactions to the images she would be shown. This was the best he could do. In all honesty he looked through all his games. But nothing he owned went below a "T" rating. But the princess wanted to see them and see them she would. Who knew, maybe she'd actually love them and he'd get the gamer girlfriend he always wanted. Maybe she'd hate them and he'd lose his legs and be eaten by mythical lizard beasts. Welp he's fucked any way.

He made his way down the hall with all his games in his backpack and some in his arms. Luckily it was a short walk, but not short enough to side step a certain alicorn. He planned to simply wave to her and be done with it, but her gaze almost immediately turned to a bitter hateful glare.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, making him drop all his plastic holders.

"Ah! W-what do you mean?!" He yipped, scared out of his wits.

"YOU are supposed to be in there with my sister! Why isn't your penis in something attached to her?!" She growled while nearly pouncing on him, arching her back and standing over him. He was entirely lost for words, he was instructed to do this, yet he was getting horribly punished for it.

"I-uh-erm-uuuuuuuuuh…" He stammered, trying to think of a way to reply.

"Ugh… figures I get the ONE teenager in the entire world that's more interested in his games then free ass!"

"No, no, no! I promise I was just getting games to play with her!"

"Why?! Playing games on a magic box is not YOUR job! Playing games involving whips, collars and KINKS is what YOUR job is!" He quickly fell to the ground and scooped up all his games, breathing heavily and panicking.

"I'll get right to that then! I-I promise!" He skittered out from under her with his games in hand, making towards Luna's door.

"Don't let me catch you slacking off again."

"I-I wasn't." He said finally before closing the door quickly, shutting himself in Luna's room.

"Ugh… good god." He grumbled, the room having obviously gotten darker since he had left. The fire was now the only light in the room besides the TV up the stairs. He made his way up to see the lack of a princess, light streaming out from under the bathroom door. He sighed and put his games down, stacking all the plastic boxes up next to the TV. He searched through the games to see which one would be the best to start with, hearing the door open behind him.

"Wonderful. You've returned in a very timely fashion fair Markus we require thine assistance." He looked back to the princess and swore he felt his genitals implode. She stood there with the light shining from behind her, wearing nothing but a dark purple corset around her stomach. Her goodies hung out for everyone to see, a wry smile on her snoot.

"Could you untie this awful corset for us? We can hardly draw a single breath." She turned to the wall and leaned into it, her hands against it and butt sticking out with her tail acting as a censor bar.

"Duh… er… YES." He squeaked finally, standing up like a toy soldier. The princess looked back at him with innocent eyes, him approaching her and trying his hardest not to bump something of hers.

"Be quick now. We dislike teases." He felt another nose bleed coming on, his bulging pants mere inches from her slightly parted cheeks. Her tail weaved back and forth slightly in a wag as he approached, giving him just the tiniest, shortest glance of her tucked away tail hole. He noticed he was staring, wiping his nose and pulling one of the pinks cords on her back to loosen the thing.

"Aaaaah… much better." She mewed, arching her back and standing straight before him. He stepped back quickly and turned about away from her. With a quick punch to his genitals, he dropped to the floor and suppressed the unbelievable arousal that horse emanated like a damn nuclear reactor.

"Hath thou seen something you like?" She cooed, dropping her corset in the hamper and flopping onto her belly on the bed behind him. She giggled when he went stiff in front of her, a shiver running up his spine.

"Should I even answer that?"

"You may if you wish. But the festivities await us." She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat next to him, feeling comfortable for the first time since she had woken up. With her the blanket covering her head up to her horn she smiled at the boy, looking to the mysterious boxes he had brought.

"What are these?"

"The games."

"Hm… they are quite small. Are they meant for travel?"

"No, they just come in boxes." He said as he kept searching through them like a handful of cards. She looked on next to him, the intricate paintings on the front of the boxes captivating her.

"Oh goodness… these must be so intricately crafted…" She said in awe, grabbing a certain box.

"Oh! We wish to play this one! This one!" She squeed, holding it up to him and shoving it in his face. He inspected it to see a severed floating arm in space, a large brown spaceship in the background.

"This… one?" He mumbled, getting a hold of it.

"Yes! We always loved visceral murder mystery games!" She squeaked bouncing a bit where she sat.

"Actually uh… Dead Space might be a little much for you." She adopted her classic stoic face, her eyes narrowing at him menacingly.

"Art thine ears clogged with stupidity or ignorance fair Markus? We hath said we were prepared for ANYthing. We meant ANYthing." She insisted, leaning in intensely to the point where their noses booped. He shot her a clever smirk, cracking open the box.

"Well then… let's see where this takes us." She watched in awe as he put the disk into the drive, her head holding its close proximity to his. Not that he minded though, he could almost feel the softness radiating off her. He started up the game and scooted closer to her, both of them blushing. The dark screen started with the company logo appearing covered in blood and hand prints, the eery moans of metal on metal filling the room. The sudden intimidation felt in the pony was apparent, her ears flopping down as she cowered a bit. The first jump scare came with the starting screen, Luna gasping and pulling the blanket tightly on her head.

"Heh heh… are we regretting this already?" She glared at him, seeing him select "new game".

"Of course not! You are foolish to think such a thing fair Markus." She shivered as the game started, her tail curling around her body tightly under the blanket. As they got into the game, Markus could only smile at the wonderment in the princess's giant eyes, a smile on her face as well.

"It's… it's so real… how… wow." She gasped, watching them move and talk with one and other in full color and motion. He kept it as cinematic as possible, making slow motions with the camera and looking at every little possible detail the princess pointed out. It wasn't long before they got to the lock down, all the lights going out and the alarms blaring. She tensed up and latched onto her humans arm.

"Markus… what is happening?!" She asked urgently, her grip tightening on his arm while he trained the camera on the monster bursting through the vent above and eviscerating the closest man.

"AH! RUN FAIR MARKUS!" She commanded, shaking him violently. He did his best to keep up with the shaking, pushing the character against the door and struggling to get down the hall. More monsters ripped down from the ceiling and chased after him, the Princess panting heavily as he rushed down the hall towards the elevator.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!"

"I don't have a weapon!" He got into the elevator just as he took a hit, the princess yelping in shock at the sickly slashing sound. The door closed and left them in a short state of safety, the princess finally letting go of the boy.

"Oh… oh goodness. That was exil-"

"RAAAAARW!" One of the zombies screamed as it clawed through the elevator door, prepared to strike.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed before the doors slammed shut and took its arms off, her mane frazzled and blanket now round her neck. She twitched and curled up in her blanket, Markus's concerned face looking onto her.

"Luna… was this a mistake?" He asked quietly, Luna taking a good moment to respond.

"That… was EXILERATING! By the stars we hath never known a thrill such as this!" She giggled, bouncing in place and shaking the boy again.

"Thou takes part in this horror as FUN?!"

"Well yeah. It's just a game." She looked unto him with absolute shock and disbelief, her ears twitched at the ludicrous bravery of this simple young man.

"Thou are very brave for a young stallion fair Markus… play more." She leaned into him slightly, excited to see where this was going. He happily obliged, taking the initiative and leaning into her as well. Both shared a blush as the horror continued, her arms sneakily snaking round his.

Before long it was rather set in Luna's heart that her sister had picked the right stallion. She was easily entertained by this human and his games, his looks, his charm and in a strange way his smell. She'd sneak a sniff every now and then from his neck, feeling the heat around his body rise as she did. He played like a champ, easily cutting down the hideous beasts that attacked their little hero. But she barely focused on the game. She more focused on how warm and firm her human was. His arm lined with muscles and smooth with the lack of fur. She gently stroked it with a bare hand, rubbing from his wrist to his elbow slowly and thoughtfully to take in the feel of his appendage. He had forgotten to wash out the gunk from his hair, but she couldn't say she minded. She was still teetering on when to consummate this whole thing, but with that manly, musky stallion smell just lining his figure it was getting harder by the second to keep herself calm. Luckily, the terrifyingly loud game usually snapped her back from dirty thoughts. Eventually, after an hour or two of playing he hit the pause button, stopping the game and rubbing his eyes.

"Whew… gotta take a quick break. Getting a head ache." He said as he rubbed his temple with his free hand, the other still firmly grasped by the pony. She shivered as they finished, some of the images still sticking with her.

"We will find sleep difficult this day…" She squeaked, refusing to relinquish his arm.

"Sorry Luna." He said remorsefully, rubbing his forehead.

"No issue Markus. The fun hath been very much enjoyed." She smiled and continued to rub on his arm, sighing happily.

"Fair Markus?"

"Yeah?"

"May we ask unto this a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Hath thou… ever… made relations with a mare?"

"How do you mean?" She blushed and looked away from him, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Perhaps kissing. Hath thou… kissed a mare before?"

"Never kissed a mare. But I've kissed my fair share of girls." He corrected, resting his head against the footboard behind them. She blushed and scooted in even closer, her composure quickly fading as her mind raced.

"We… we hath never had relations with a stallion before." She admitted quietly, feeling a jerk of surprise in him.

"Really? I thought you would've had plenty of suitors or consorts."

"Neigh… once our age was appropriate for such things we were far too busy with governing a nation. Unlike our sister we are not as promiscuous as some assume." She squeaked her words out, barely able to hold herself from simply bailing on the whole thing for the night. But he smiled comfortingly, one of his arms going round her neck softly.

"I think I can assume what you wanna say." She looked away from his lovely eyes, her body warming under her soft blanket.

"If thou can see right through us… then act on it." She mewed, her hands shaking around him. He moved a hand to her chin and made her look him in the eye, wasting no time in moving in for a gentle smooch. It wasn't a tongue filled kiss, a passionate kiss or even a well-executed kiss. He failed to turn his head enough keep his nose from booping right into hers and only let their lips touch only slightly. He didn't think she minded though, her arms wrapped round his neck rather quickly. He broke the kiss with audible pop, her eyes still closed and her breaths long and quiet.

"Yes… it is just as we've been told." She cooed, her horn giving off a very slight glow.

"You like it?"

"Indeed fair Markus! And we desire another!" She came in for another, pushing into him and squeezing his neck. He couldn't find any part of his will that resisted her pushing, leaning into the kiss as well and running a hand down her neck and shoulder. It was slow and methodical, both of them simply touching mouths with closed eyes and the occasional quiet moan. A good minute later she broke the kiss for a breath, her hands moving to hold his cheeks.

"We… we apologize if our advances are not to your liking. But our patience has worn over the centuries."

"Heh, don't worry about it. This IS my job after all."

"But we want not for you to see this as a profession. We… our desire for friendship is grand but… but we hath never felt a stallion's touch." She blushed hard and rubbed his chest, pulling on his shirt desperately. He could feel his pants starting to tighten, her excitement cute and undeniably sexy.

"Fair Markus you must forgive us." She squeaked, nuzzling his cheek.

"We don't want to be inconsiderate of our friendship. But we know you understand our frustration."

"I... I honestly don't think I would mind that. Your sister was actually really pissed that I hadn't gotten to it right off the bat." She stopped dead in her tracks and backed off from him, her eyes narrowing.

"Truly?"

"Yeah. Just before I got in here." She huffed and let go of him, rubbing her head.

"Hm… so sister thinks us a whore then…" She mumbled to herself, her ears flopping down against her head and her horn's light dissipating.

"I think that's an overreaction Luna."

"We think not." She shot back quickly, glaring at him.

"We refuse to take after her. How could we be so foolish to think such a thing?!" He rolled his eyes as she spoke. Yep. No action tonight. Good enough he guess. He was sure he'd fuck up his first time any way.

"Fair Markus, we need to ask another question."

"Yeah?"

"Our sister hath thought us to be an overly excited hussy. We do not intend to adhere to such a connotation."

"So what do you wanna do about it?"

"We don't want to disappoint thee, but we wish to hold off with… with the love making." She blushed at the words, Markus's eyes wondering away from hers.

"Yeah I saw that coming."

"Just bear with us fair Markus. There will be the time for such an act but for now… now we just wish to tease our sister." She smirked evilly, tickling his chin.

"Our plan is simple fair Markus. Upon the morrow, we make as if nothing hath happened between us. We will act as if we are elderly AND married!" She said valiantly, squeezing his face.

"Why?" He muffled, his cheeks squeezed together by her strong grip.

"She hath banished us to the damned moon for a thousand years! Of all the methods of revenge we could select this seems the most fun!" She squeed, giving him a deep, wet kiss. He muffled through the kiss, forgetting to breathe and kicking a bit as she took him to the floor. Her blanket fell from her, her naked breasts exposed and squished against his chest. She viciously kissed him, letting just a fraction of her pent up desire flow out onto his face. He barely broke the kiss with a push to her shoulders, her arms straightening up and making her body raise above his. Her breasts squeezed in between her arms, both perking ends mere inches from Markus's blushing face.

"So fair Markus… will you join your princess in the fun?" She growled as he smiled sheepishly, loving how his eyes twitched up and down from his chest to her prying eyes.

"Y-yes…"

"Splendid! Embrace us!" She fell on him and nuzzled into his neck, straddling his hips warmly and squeezing his waist tightly with her legs.

"Heh, heh… what have I gotten myself into?"

_**Author's Notes:**__** Welp, fuck Harassment Chronicles. No one wants to see it. But I get constant bitching and moaning for this story. SO LET'S WORK ON IT BABY. MORE TO COME, SO DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL. Also, all games mentioned belong to their respected owners. I have no ownership of any kind over them. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harassment Chronicles 2  
Tickle Me Luna

Celestia stood there with her ear pressed to Luna's door, listening intently for any sort of noise she could pick up from within the room. Her initial concern had died down when the screaming had stopped, the sound of visceral dismemberment and quiet talking still flowing freely however. Apart from the occasional gasp there was nothing to be heard from within her sister's room. Much to her dismay.

"Celly baby… can we please go to bed?" Puff asked from the floor, curled up with her tail as a pillow. At 3 AM the duo within the room were still going strong, Celestia and her unlucky consort's late night stake out proving fruitless.

"Not until I hear satisfaction." She growled, her eyes narrow and glaring at nothing in particular as she continued to listen. The stallion below her sighed tiredly, snuggling deeper into the fluorescent tail of the Princess.

"What if your sister's really quiet in bed?"

"Horse apples. A virgin alicorn screams like a murder victim." She insisted, her patience very quickly wearing thin. She tapped on the door with a manicured finger, gritting her teeth.

"Come on… come on!" She groaned and rubbed her forehead, her fatigue obvious on her face.

"Celly you've got court tomorrow. Please get some sleep baby." Puff begged, gripping her leg under her dress. The princess shook the sleepiness from her eyes, the familiar sensation of being touched by her favorite consort comforting to her. She tried to fight it, but her usual libido was fighting her like usual. She had skipped out on love making tonight, wanting to make sure that her sister had a good night for her first time. But now, she had a sweet, girly stallion vying for her attention. If it were up to her primal side, she would've already pinned Puff to the ceiling with magic and made insane, noisy love. But she loved her sister just a bit more than her sex life. Some sacrifices had to be made… within reason of course.

"Ugh… Alright Puff. Let's get to-" She was interrupted by the door opening, Luna and Markus both standing in the door way.

"Evening Sister." She chirped happily, Markus's eyes lined with dark bags and his hair messy. Celestia felt a pang of excitement at his appearance and Luna's thin night gown, disappointed to see that Markus was still fully clothed.

"Evening…" She mumbled while backing from the door.

"What were you doing?" Markus asked, both of them coming out of the room. She largely ignored him, looking to her sister and her wispy sleep dress.

"Luna did you two-"

"Neigh fine sister. We were simply enjoying board games and light conversation." She smirked cleverly, Markus and her sharing a knowing glance. Celestia bit her lip and felt her heart sink, the disappointment obvious on her face.

"Board games?"

"Indeed! Markus is quite the canasta player." She and him started down the hall, Celestia noticing Luna's wings twitching as she walked strangely close to Markus.

"Wait just a minute!" She insisted, following after them and dragging Puff with her.

"What are you two doing now?!"

"Fair Markus will not cease his random bouts of slumber."

"So we're off to the kitchen to slug coffee and eat unhealthy amounts of junk food." Celestia felt her jaw drop as she kept following them, her eyes looking up and down both their bodies. She searched for anything, stains, rips, wrinkles but they proved immaculate. Luna obviously wore no undies under her gown, the fabric slightly translucent enough to make out smooth curves and lines.

"You guys did SOMETHING right?!"

"Cards and Canasta dear sister." Luna answered, both of them entering the kitchen and letting the door close behind them. The door booped the princess on the nose, making her stumble back into her sleepy stallion.

"I… how?!" She gasped, pulling at her mane.

"They just met Celly." Puff grumbled, snuggling into her leg further.

"But she's never even had a stallion! Ever! You'd think she'd be all over him like a teenage filly in a locker room!" She growled and face palmed, her ears twitching and flapping about.

"Celly… bed… please." He groaned, nodding off on the floor. She face palmed and let out a sigh, using her magic to pick him up.

"They win this battle… but I'll see this through." She growled, keeping her eyes nailed to the door as she backed down the hall with her living pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is thine coffee fair Markus?"

"Pretty good. How are your flowers?"

"The garden roses are lovely indeed Markus." She sat on the counter of the kitchen, the chefs working around them. She nibbled on a bouquet and giggled, her legs squeezed together because of her lack of under garments. She wouldn't mind being exposed in front of her consort, but with all the chefs running around it wasn't exactly appropriate. For now, she was content with just relaxing and having a late lunch with him. He listed from side to side however, obviously tired and in need of sleep.

"So… when can I go to bed?" He asked her, leaning against the opposite wall of her.

"When we do. Once thou is adjusted to our sleep patterns it will become second nature." She and him shared a comfortable silence, listening to the shuffle and bustle of the kitchen.

"What are they making?"

"Possibly mess for the guard staff. We are unaware." What was once comfortable became incredibly awkward, both of them looking away from one and other. Markus was the only one to blush, a question heavily pervading his mind.

"So uh… how long is this gonna be a platonic thing?" The Princess snapped her gaze to him in surprise, squeaking as a blush spread across her face.

"Well… um… w-we are not sure." She answered in a stutter, her legs squeezing together tightly under her.

"Our plans will remain the same. In the eyes of the public and our sister… it will be a rather different story behind closed doors." She blushed and squirmed as she said it, her toes curling a bit. Markus himself felt his face heating up, crotch pulsing and his fingers squeezing his small mug tightly.

"H-how do you mean?" He asked in a squeak, both of them exchanging wide eyed stares. Chefs were doing their best to avoid bothering them, some looking on from afar in pure curiosity.

"Perhaps… perhaps when our sister hath lost interest in our affairs we will… pay thee a visit in thine chambers." She giggled at his face, seeing his mouth hang open slightly. Whatever this light, butterfly feeling was in her stomach, she was loving it. This human was SO much cuter when she got him blushing and embarrassed, quite frankly it got her rather excited.

"Heh… works for me." He said, her smirking as she removed the mug from his hand and placed it by the sink.

"Shall we return to the games then?" He nodded slowly and allowed her to stand up, following her out of the kitchen. If he wasn't stupid, he would've noticed the swaying motion in her hips and the exaggerated wagging of her tail.

Blue booty. Oh yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next month was spent doing nothing but antagonizing Celestia. Over that time she had spent countless hours spying on them throughout their nights together with magic and spies strewn throughout the castle. Sadly to her, nothing seemed to have happened. Spies reported back nothing but a horrifying device that opened to a world of horror that they stared at and pretty much the most platonic, bland relationship they had ever seen. Reports of no snuggling, no kissing and shitty conversations slapping on her desk every morning. It was a sure way to ruin her day and make her burn a document. She was split. Her sister was happy, but was seemingly in a loveless, affectionless relationship.

It infuriated her to no end.

Luna on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She and Markus could easily detect the spies and the magic, allowing them play it up when they were being watched. Within the first week of his stay Markus had adjusted to Luna's sleeping patterns. He was sleeping by day and waiting until after night court to meet Luna. Most of his days were spent in his new school, working with a small class of snobbish ponies. Not that he minded though, he was able to get through with little issues. A lot of staring, but no real issues. He didn't do well in his grades, but then again no one fucking asked so he never told. When he and Luna weren't being watched, they had been busy building a wonderful friendship.

Luna had grown close to him. The way he blushed when she teased him, the way he was so confident whenever he was doing something rather stupid. He was so different from all the other stallions she had met. She had never heard of "America" or "Akron" but wherever these places where she was painted a vivid picture by the young man. He entertained her endlessly with stories of his life on Earth. And all the trouble he got into trying to take human females to bed. It was stupidly charming, her sympathy for him had skyrocketed when every story ended with him running from angry dads half naked.

Markus of course had made nice with Luna. She was incredibly interesting to listen to, being alive for thousands of years gave her many, many magical crazy stories to tell him. He always listened intently, swearing she got half her stuff from fantasy novels. He also couldn't resist that adorable face of hers. She had built up a series of habits with him, hiding behind him when they played video games, purposely walking into him, hug attacks and recently she had devised a foolproof plan for fun. Her sister's magic and spies usually blacked out at 9 AM, at 10 AM she'd corner him against her bookshelves. She'd ask him to locate a volume on the bottom shelf at ankle level, then when he was vulnerable and bent over she'd spring into action and maul him with her snuggling.

In a completely semi-platonic way of course… if she felt like it.

Honestly her snuggle attacks on him were more out of affection than desire. More often than not he'd break free from her and they'd engage in a chase around the room. It was sweet fun between friends. Just hugging, rolling around on the floor… slightly grinding bodies together… fighting for dominance over the other. It was as platonic as play wrestling could be for Markus. For Luna, it more or less it brought back memories of being a teenaged princess. (Teenage meaning 567 of course) Back when she still had funny, warm feelings about colts. The days of writing about what she hypothesized colt's wieners looked like, how firm their butts were, what their mouths tasted like… it made her feel strange. Markus erupted these funny feelings once more in her. Lately she noticed that he didn't even need to do anything particularly cuddly with her to bring it about. Simply being near her was enough. Every time they met after night court was the highlight of her night. Seeing him in his usual casual wear, excited and smiling when she made eye contact with him. He was able to satisfy her need for companionship like he was a professional consort. Almost all her free time was spent with him now.

But there still was an emptiness in her she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her dreams as of late were progressively getting stranger. When she wasn't dreaming of her friend rocky, she dreamed of her old life… except with more Markus… naked. She had never seen him naked of course, it had never come up between them. He had seen her naked plenty of course. Not that she cared one bit though, back in her day nakedness was a sign of relaxation and trust. Now with politics and culture these days it seemed no one liked to be naked in front of one and other. He adjusted though. His eyes ceased wondering after about the first 2 weeks. Something that saddened her.

It was a rough day for her. She could not find sleep for the life of her. She and Markus had retired rather early that night, Markus having gone back to his chambers sometime around 11:30 in the morning. She had as well, but only to find no sleep to her. She found it too hot under her covers. Then too cold without them. She tried sleeping naked, then in her night gown. Only when she grasped a pillow to her bosom did she start to feel any sort of fatigue. It was strangely comforting, to feel something warm and soft squeezed against her. Her bed was covered in pillows, but she highly preferred the one that Markus had used the other night. It stilled smelled like him. Soon however, she found her legs wrapped round it and her pretty pink princess soaking it.

"Ugh… the futility!" She growled, throwing off her blankets and sitting up stiffly. Her wings immediately shot out at her sides, the bed luckily large enough to accommodate them. She rubbed below her horn and sighed unhappily, feeling beads of sweat in her fur.

"Markus… fair Markus…" She breathed heavily, pulling the pillow in front of her and laying it on her lap. She stroked it gently, staring it down with lusting, desperate eyes. Her wings twitched as she held it, feeling her tail's wagging increase in speed. Then suddenly, she attacked it viciously. Her legs wrapped around it along with her arms and wings, her snoot pushing into it in a hot, wet kiss. She took it to the middle of the bed and rolled around like a psychopath, wildly humping it and moaning heatedly.

"Mmmh! Yes! Let us take thou fair Markus." She moaned happily, squeezing it tight enough that the stuffing with bulging at the ends.

"Nnng! M-mark!" She gasped, clawing at the soft cushion she violently raped. She ground to a halt when a certain thought came to her head, her panting coming long, ragged breaths.

"_Look at thine self… making sweet, sweet love to a worthless cushion! What has thou come to?!" _She growled to herself, looking down at her matted furry body.

"_We are foolish to stand for this… a perfectly good consort lays just within our reach!" _She sighed and pushed the pillow aside, seeing a dribble of her own juices coming from her puffy goodies. Her labia was engorged with arousal, the entire area between her legs looking irritated and red. She had an itch in need of scratching. Worse off, she was ignoring the incredibly obvious solution.

"_Enough of this! The time for consummation hath come!"_ She sprung up from her bed and found her nightgown, struggling to get it over her sticky and sweating form. It clung to her body uncomfortably, her perk nipples sticking out like someone had slipped pebbles in her gown. She walked briskly down the hall, earning some rather strange glances from passing guards and maids. Some looked concerned, others elated. The hot news around the castle was indeed Celestia's frustration with her sister, the sight of a heated, sweaty Luna heading toward her consort's room was definitely a sign that she had given up the ridiculousness. If they got jiggy, Celestia wouldn't be mad, less ponies would get fired… and raped.

She ignored them of course. Strutting down the hallway and finding the door to her consort's room. She pushed the door open and found that Markus's room was vacant from the day light streaming through outside, black out curtains thrown over the windows to keep the place pitch black. He slept noisily, strewn across his bed lazily and sloppily with his blanket wrinkled and haphazardly covering random parts of his body. His snored loudly like he usually did, him in nothing but his briefs and sleep shirt.

"Bleeeeh… no not the dick…" He mumbled in his sleep, Luna closing and locking the door behind her. She stood at the foot of his bed and watched him sleep, smiling to herself at his lovability.

"I don't usually run communists but I DO like ramen noodles." She giggled at his crazy words, getting an idea as she leaned in and laid next to him in the bed. She straddled his leg and rubbed his chest, breathing in his ear.

"Markus." She moaned, whispering in his ear in the sultriest voice she could muster. His breath hitched as he snorted, his attention caught.

"Make my love to us… ooooh please. Make passionate love us." She felt his hips roll against her leg, eyes darting down to see his body writhing under her.

"Nnng… Lulu…" Her pet name. She loved it when he called her that. She stroked his chest through his thin shirt, his bulge touching to her thigh.

"Yes fair Markus… right there." She moaned again, licking his ear and grinding her hips into his thigh. He breathed heavier, his hips giving a mighty buck to make himself bounce. She squeaked as he did, feeling his legs wrap around hers. Her tail lifted and wagged back and forth behind her, flapping about with such happy abandon.

"Lulu… ugh!" He grunted, gripping the sheets under him tightly. He panted now, his undies bulging obviously. She grabbed a hand of his and directed it to her breast, feeling his fingers grip her tender mammary much too hard.

"A-ah! Markus!" She squeaked, blushing and grabbing his wrist.

"Thou art embracing us too hard!" She squeaked as she tried to pull his hand off without hurting him. He continued to squeeze though, his hips bucking faster. Sweat formed on his brow as he fondled her, his dreams taking on a very different tone. She didn't peep in on what he was dreaming about, too busy trying to keep him from bruising her boob.

"Markus! S-stop!" She commanded, not near loud enough to actually wake him.

"LULU." He gasped, bucking up into her leg and firing in his underwear. She watched as the stain formed in his thin underwear, her juices dripping out at an even faster rate at the arousal building at the sight. She had never seen a real stallion ejaculate, none the less prematurely ejaculate simply from her coaxing them in their sleep. It was incredibly arousing to her, her blush spreading quickly as Markus went completely limp under her. He panted hard, sweaty and squirming with a dopey smile on his dumb face. She shook in place over him, resisting the urge to dive in and absolutely wreck the young, sexy man below her. She smiled finally, licking her lips and nuzzling his cheek.

"Lulu?" He questioned, his head rising to look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth ajar along with his. The silence was intense, Luna's heart thumping audibly in her chest.

"Lulu… what are you doing?" She panicked and jumped back from him, bursting through the door and backing away from the room.

"What's wrong?!" He asked as he tried to follow, getting thrown back into his room by the princess's magic.

"Back to sleep! I command it!" She locked his door with her magic, allowing her to make a hasty escape. She ran down the hall and dodged guards, making for her bed desperately. She found her room in no time, her legs strong with stamina to spare. She was home free, until her sister teleported in front of her with a smart ass smirk on her face. She stopped just short of ramming into her, panting and sweating as her sister crossed her arms.

"So… you paid Markus a visit tonight?" Luna attempted to juke her and get into her room, her sisters wings blocking her.

"M-move dear sister! We are tired!" She whined, her ears flicking and twitching. Her gown was visibly stained and wrinkled, her mane frazzled and sweaty along with much of her leg. Celestia suppressed her giggle, her sister still panting and blushing like a heated school filly.

"Was he good?"

"What?"

"Was he any good?" She asked simply, her face now hopeful and intensely trained on Luna. The night Princess rolled her eyes in frustration, her horn glowing as her magic activated.

"Good day, sister." She groaned before she teleported in, making certain to lock the door behind her.

"Come on Lulu! I'm just curious!" Celestia complained from the other side of the door, banging on it.

"Away with you!" She commanded, climbing her stairs and throwing herself back in bed. Again she found herself too hot, the body sized pillow still covered in pony sweat and luv juice. She let her wings stretch out and rustle behind her, her blanket magically curling around her. She knelt on her bed tiredly, her puffy genitals still unsatisfied. Her mission had been for not. She still had a burning desire to be bred and she had botched her good chance. To go back would just to get hassled by her sister… not to mention explaining herself to Markus.

Or maybe not explain shit. Maybe just tackle.

"_Hm… the snuggle plan shall be revised."_ She thought to herself, rearranging her devious plot to snuggle him into something much more intense. With her pillow tightly stuffed between her legs, she lay with cozily, constantly teasing herself to keep the flow of lust going smoothly.

It's easier to plan a technical rape when aroused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening when Markus was beginning to wake up, his eyes opening to the usual pitch blackness of his room. His small electric clock told him the time was 7:30 at night, drawing a groan from him. He may have been on a new sleep schedule, but with it came the annoying habit of waking up much too early. He used to be able to sleep in until 10 AM, but staying up all night every night was taking a serious toll on his circadian rhythm. Doctors were sure he was going to be fine however. Which meant he had the go ahead to just keep doing what he was doing until it killed him.

This morning he woke with a sweat, feeling a strange sensation in his pants and rubbing his head. He couldn't remember much, be he recalled the strangest dream. For some reason, he had dreamed that… that he had incredibly hot sex with Lulu. Something about a teacher… detention… that booty sitting on his face. It was bizarre. Upon quick inspection he realized the massive splotch in his undies.

"Uh oh…" He grumbled, imagining Luna getting a good view of her best friend going nuts in her tail hole against a desk… while she was in a skimpy school uniform. He shook it from his mind for now. She was supposed to be sleeping at the same time as him, so the probability that she witnessed such was thankfully low.

There was no way in hell he was getting up just yet. His sleepiness's connection to the force was much stronger than his, allowing it to completely dominate him until 9 PM. So he slumped against his black pillows, returning to hugging one against his chest gently. With the silence floating about, it was easy for him to pick up on a strange crackle coming from in the room. In a shocking flash he was blinded, making him retreat under the covers like a coward to shield his eyes.

"The fuck?!" He yelped, peeping out from under the purple blanket when the flash subsided. Not a second later before a finger touched to his lips, the vague outline of a unicorn mere inches from his face.

"Shhhhh… silence my handsome human." She whispered, the unicorn's voice helping him recognize her.

"Lu-" She pushed her finger in further to his lips, her nose touching to his.

"Silence." She commanded, him feeling her weight climb unto the bed on her hands and knees. He did what he was asked, feeling her hand slide down from his mouth this cheek, then neck, then the collar of his shirt. He breathed her air she was so close, her body still straddling his while her breaths grew heavier and heavier.

"Fair Markus… our precious… forgive us for what we about to do." She growled, a moment passing before her tongue slid out of her mouth and dragged itself up his cheek. She loved the feeling of his shuddering beneath her aching body, the taste of his flesh finally gracing her mouth and making her eyes roll back in her head.

"Oooooh yes." She moaned, her hand pulling at his shirt collar. She purposely pushed her nose into his, wanting to breathe his air. Markus couldn't find any issue with what she was doing, his morning wood two steps ahead as it bulged in his undies. He still couldn't see anything, only feeling the soft, plush snoot nuzzling him rather aggressively. He could only taste and smell her breath, getting the sensation of his shirt being pulled against his neck.

"Art we desirable Markus? Hath thine temptations been restrained since our very first instance of friendship?" She asked breathily, her legs tightly gripping his hips. He bit his lip as she talked right into his mouth.

"Y-yes." He whispered, feeling the curl of her smile against his face. Her hand pulled back sharply, ripping his shirt straight down the middle. He gasped in surprise, the princess giggling and sitting up in front of him. Her horn lit up to light the room, bathing them in a soft blue light. He got a view of her gown, as well as all the pink bits of her that stuck out from it. She jiggled her goodies in his face, tempting him as her hands glided up and down his bare chest.

"Mmh… so young… so virile… you will love us like no other mare you hath ever known." She moaned and sat on his crotch, her soft, plush cheeks squishing down against his bulge. He shuddered and kicked under her, her cheeks spread around his covered shaft warmly. She squeezed it on and off, stroking it with her dark blue cheeks heatedly. His hands slowly moved up to grab her cheeks, his fingers kneading into her fuzzy buttocks.

"We… we art new to this fair Markus. While it may be… strange at first we ask thee to prepare thyself for… love." Their hips bucked against each other's wetly, his under garments being stained with Luna's leaking, sticky juices.

"Ah!" He gasped, her soft body stroking against him as he bravely spanked the princess. She bit her lip and squealed as he did, her magic sparking above them.

"Mmmh! Fair Markus!" She gasped, taking in a single breath before going in for the kill.

To say the least, it was a long morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There he lay. The young human boy was bruised, bitten, hot, sweaty and tired. Covered from head to toe in spittle, sweat, dark blue fur and female discharge. His blanket rested just below his navel, the other half of his torso covered by an arm and a wing.

Luna lay next to him with closed eyes and a satisfied smile, one arm wrapped round his neck and the other stroking his chest happily. One of her wings covered him warmly, making sure her new bundle of love and joy was secured to her body. She never did remove his underwear. But even then they were both far too distracted and shrouded in a sexual funk that neither seemed to care. It basically turned into a strange grind fest, the friction enough to get them both off and fill the bed with blue fur and sweat. It was dirty, it was hot and best of all she could already feel the hole in her heart being filled. Literally and figuratively. It was true that they had to tie her snoot closed with a shirt to keep her from screaming out like she was being gutted, but it was worth it.

She planted a smooch on his cheek, grinding her breasts into his shoulder.

"Mmmh… that was… so wonderful." She moaned, licking his face wetly. He smirked and stroked her cheek, looking her in deep blue eyes.

"Glad I didn't screw it up. I hear a lot of people don't satisfy on their first go." She giggled and squeezed him tight.

"Nonsense. If this is thine first time then the potential within you is immense." She reassured him with grab of his junk with her magic, narrowing her eyes at him. He gasped and blushed, looking downwards at the slight hill created by the magic around his genitals. He rolled his hips into it, Luna watching happily as she stroked his hair.

"Yessss… does it feel good my precious?" He looked to her in a bit of confusion, her absolute attraction to him seeming to have experienced an exponential rise in the last few hours. She called him "precious" and "darling" the whole time they had made semi-love, something he had never seen from her up until now. Not that he could mind it though. It was cute that she was so lusty.

"Y-yeah… it feels really good Lulu." He moaned, feeling her nuzzling into him once more. He bent his neck away from her, exposing as much flesh to her as possible. She bit into him with her blunt teeth and huffed his scent, her body turning to face him as she lay on her side. She embraced him fully, moving the covers to watch her orb of magic stroke his throbbing member. It was smaller than she hoped it was. Much smaller. But it was attached to him. For now that was all she needed to become completely enamored with it.

"Preach thine devotion fair Markus. Beg us." She commanded, licking his face still.

"Oh my god Lulu… please keep going. It feels so good." He groaned, an arm of his going round her neck and hugging her tight. She continued to stroke him and watch the action, loving how his organ throbbed and pulsed with even the weakest love magic she knew.

She enjoyed it for a good while, embracing him and lovingly listening to his heart beat increase in intensity and speed. Everything was peaceful. She was enjoying her man, he was enjoying her touch and the night hadn't even begun yet. If it were up to her, the moment would've never ended.

But that's bullshit.

Three sharp knocks came to the door, snapping them out of their stupor.

"Master Markus? You're late for breakfast!" Came a female maid's voice, bringing a sigh from the princess.

"Normally I'd destroy such an insolent pony... but we are hungry fair Markus." He bit his lip as her magic faded, making him moan as his throbbing member begged for release. She kissed his cheek and untangled from him, grabbing his shaft in her hand.

"We will finish what we hath started tonight. Be prepared." He blushed and nodded weakly, getting one last kiss before the mare released his manhood. He stood up and started to dress himself in his usual attire, Luna content to watch him cover himself in his stylish clothing. It was a shame to see that delicious, warm flesh be put away under all those clothes.

"You going to breakfast in that?" He ask as he looked over his shoulder, fixing his hair with a product that Puff had given him.

"Neigh. We will meet you at the table in time fair Markus." She said as she stretched, cracking her back and bouncing her breasts. Her horn started to glow, preparing her teleporting spell. Before she could activate it however, a pair of hands found her cheeks. Her eyes found his, an embarrassed blush quickly finding its way across her muzzle.

"Love you." He squeaked, nuzzling her nose. She hadn't heard such words in so long. They resonated deep in her mind, bouncing around repeating themselves over and over again in his voice. She wanted to keep hearing it. More, more, more that was all she could think of. Again. One more time. Say it over and over until the end of time. After a moment of stupor, she snapped back to reality and smiled to him, licking his nose.

"And we… love thee as well fair Markus." He smirked and let her go, the flash of magic separating them. It was painful to see him no longer there. She had put herself back into her own bed of course, still half naked and moist. She did her best go continue with her morning however, getting up and running herself a very shallow bath to wash the smell of man and hot sex off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She rushed to the dining hall once she was fully dressed and perfumed, taking her seat just as Markus received his plate of waffles. He didn't look up at her as she entered, still able to keep up the charade. Celestia was in her usual seat, her female consort next to her. Her nose twitched as Luna got closer, her stopping whatever she was doing.

"What's wrong Celly?" Asked her pinkish consort, seeing the princess slowly focus her gaze on her sister.

"I smell… semen." She said quietly, Luna's eyes going wide as she sat down unsurely next to her consort. She met her sister's gaze, feeling her ears flop down against her skull.

"Lulu do you smell it too?" She asked her cleverly, a smirk going across her face as she nibbled on a melon slice.

"We knoweth not what thou speaketh of." She retorted smartly, raising her chin regally. Her plate of oatmeal was place before her, the delicious smell distracting her. Celestia held her smirk, looking to her consort knowingly.

"Hm… what do you think Clipper? You think my sister's telling the truth?" Her pink consort smiled and looked to the human gobbling his waffles, making him look up to her strangely.

"From the look and smell of that guy right there I would imagine they just got done getting nasty in a cramped bathroom." He raised an eyebrow at them both, Luna blushing and biting her lip.

"That's ridiculous. Lulu is my best friend I would never imagine doing something so lewd to her." Both their faces dropped to expressions of confusion, their jaws hanging open.

"Look, I know that you like to have sex with anything that has a pulse Celestia, but me and Lulu are best friends." The pony consort beside the alicorn began to sniffle, her hands finding her mouth as she suppressed her choked sobs.

"Celly… he just-"

"I know." She frowned and put her fork down, standing from the table menacingly. She glared at the boy and got a glare back. Only she didn't flinch in fear.

"Markus… I admire your dedication to this game you play." She grabbed her consort's arm, making her stand next to her.

"But I guarantee you will lose." She turned and left with her mare, staring at him intensely the entire time. It was a long wait before the door closed and allowed the pair any privacy.

"Wow… she's spooky man." He felt a warmth wrap around him softly, turning his head to find Luna's face right up to his.

"Thou hath played that well Markus." She quickly smooched his neck and tousled his hair. He smiled and went back to his waffles, scooting closer to his mare.

"You know it's just a matter of time before we get caught." He said quietly, being rewarded a sigh.

"We find it best not to dwell on such things."

"Just saying. Maybe we might wanna think before we… do whatever we just did again."

"Thou assumes that we hath not covered every possibility." He raised his hands up defensively, fighting back a yawn.

"You know what I mean Lulu. If you're gonna keep this up then you gotta be careful." She rolled her eyes and continued to eat, using a wing to gently stroke his back.

"We will have fun fair Markus. We promise this at the least."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that breakfast the duo had parted with a simple wave. Celestia's "secret" spy had picked up their shift shortly after she had left, leaving them to their usual game of being bland and platonic. He simply left and went back to his room to write his letter to his dad and she left to get back to her job of politics. Celestia had at time retired and set the sun, taking her consort to her chambers.

She had the same look plastered on her face the entire time she whipped the mare on her lap with a crop, pensively staring out into space as she spanked. Her consort took notice of this after the he master had missed her plump pink cheeks for the 5th time, pushing herself up and grabbing the alicorn's attention.

"Is something wrong master?" She sighed and put the crop down, rubbing her horn.

"I've just been thinking really. I still feel awful about what I did to Lulu… as her sister I felt a responsibility to make up for the mistakes I made."

"You did what you had to, it's not your fault Celly." Her consort comforted, sitting in her lap and smooching her cheek. She didn't budge however.

"I got her this new consort and everything… but she still doesn't seem happy. I KNOW they did something this evening but she refuses to tell me."

"Does she really have to have sex with him to be happy?"

"It's not that. Like I said it's plainly obvious that they've done something. Lulu's ears go down like that when she's caught." She rubbed her chin in thought, an ear flicking.

"Why would she lie to me about it? Could it be that she's still mad with me?" The mare on her shrugged and started to scratch behind her ears, her sweet spot.

"Just give it time Celly honey. If your sister's anything like you then she won't be able to go to long without bragging about it." Finally she broke a grin, leaning her head into the petting happily.

"Lulu always was rather mischievous."

"See? She's just playing a harmless little prank. Nothing to get offended by." The alicorn smiled evilly, getting a grip on the mare's butt and pushing her to her hands and knees in submission.

"Two can play that game." She growled, getting the crop back in hand and licking her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Perhaps if fair Markus accompanied us this would be more bearable."_ The night princess thought to herself, her head resting against her hand in boredom in the middle of her night court. Again some pony had approached with another petition about some political issue she had no knowledge of. Most of the senators were complaining of the growing human population, the other majority calling for laws that welcomed more humans. It was confusing and difficult, just like the old days. Except she still looked like she was only 1200 years old again. Thus, many of the leaders were still trying to manipulate her into signing things that even a filly wouldn't agree to.

Luckily, there was only a half hour left in this night's session. After which she'd finally have time to meet up with Markus and complete the campaign of Infamous. She had developed quite a taste for video games, albeit she was stuck with Markus's selection. The violent killing only bothered her slightly at first, but she quickly grew to love it like any other book or story of war she had heard all her long life. She still couldn't really play them however. But she enjoyed watching Markus play to an almost unhealthy degree. If not for the fact that she could stare at the rest of him while he distracted himself.

Markus had already left from his day at school. It was bizarre to attend a place of learning when it was still pitch black outside, but he rather enjoyed it really. With only 5 other members in any given class the quality of his education was beyond compare. As well as his financial security, his education was setting him up to be perfectly prepared for a successful life.

Not that he really gave a shit about any of that. Lately he was more consumed with Lulu. For being a hideous talking horse monster, she was incredibly cute. Along with the innocence of her culture shock, he found her rather irresistible. She had been the best friend he had ever had, pretty much the only friend he had in the castle now. Since that morning however, his perspective had been changed.

He already had admired her from afar before, her perky breasts, her voluptuous rump, her big sea foam green eyes, she was absolutely captivating. Now though, he knew what her butt felt like. How soft she was, what she smelled like, what noises she made just before she came. He couldn't shake it from his mind the whole day. They hadn't even really had sex and still he spent all day pitching a tent under his desk and day dreaming of much more interesting things. He could still taste her mouth on his. Feel her hands on his shoulders. Hell, he was still finding fine blue hairs stuck to his chest and scattered in his own hair. He had neglected to shower that morning, carrying the smell of female musk on him all day. No one seemed to notice thankfully. Or if they did they were slow to ask as to why.

Now he finally was out of that place, first hitting his room to gussy himself up for Luna. Puff had left him detailed instructions on how to appear as attractive as possible, the majority of which were ignored.

He wanted to be handsome, but G-strings and ear rings were entirely mostly out of the question. He showered, changed and did his hair before taking a stance outside the court. Like usual, he waited for the regal shape of the princess to be the last to exit. She'd smile at the sight of him, they'd resist the urge to hug, then begin discussing the least sexy things possible. Mostly work, school and what their parents were like.

Little did they know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to what?!" Asked the royal chef Butter Ball to a smiling Celesita, reading a recipe he had just received from the tired looking princess.

"You read it. It's a royal order." She reaffirmed, yawning and already leaving the baffled pony.

"B-but… but princess!" She turned about suddenly and crossed her arms at the stallion, glaring at him intensely.

"Chef Butter! You are the greatest chef in Equestria yes?" The stallion stopped and blushed, his ears folding down as he nodded weakly.

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Then should be very easy for you shouldn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am. But I-"

"No butts. This is a royal kitchen not a filly with an easy bake oven. Now get to work." He sighed and stood in a stiff attention stance, wiping sweat from his fuzzy brow.

"It will be done." He said finally, watching the white princess leave the room with a wag in her tail. He turned and set out to create the dish he was ordered, starting with a carton of cream, straw berries, a glass and a vile given to him by Celestia herself. He mixed ice in with the cream, grinding it furiously with a hand crank and having his assistant chop the strawberries behind him. Once the consistency was that of a creamy froth he opened the pink, glass vile, a strong smell emanating from it.

"I can't remember… is it one drop for two? Or two drops for one?" His assistant shrugged, placing the minced berries before his master.

"Meh. I always go for more." He said simply, adding the berries and stirring it gently until the mixture was a dull pinkish red.

"We're cooking for royalty you fool!"

"You asked me master chef!" He said defensively, returning his attention back to the Princess's dinner. The chubby chef pony sighed and wiped his brow, carefully holding the glass thing above the milkshake. His hands shook uncontrollably, his concentration broken by the door opening behind him.

"Master Chef!" Came the voice of another apprentice, him straightening his posture to address them.

"Master Chef, Princess Luna and her consort have arrived." She said stiffly, the stallion putting the vile down next to the shake.

"Ah! No time to ever concentrate!" He grumbled, grabbing his fancy hat and his assistant's arm.

"Two drops in the milkshake. No more, no less. Understand?" The blue pony in his grasp nodded nervously, Butter letting him back to his work.

"I'll be back for it at desert time. Keep it in the freezer until then." He rushed out with the other pony, leaving the assistant to grab the glass and begin adding it.

"Okay… steady." He said quietly, carefully getting a single glob into the foamy drink.

"Steady…" He was preparing to get another, his finger slipping.

"Shit!" He twitched to keep it from falling in, a long pour escaping the thin nozzle and splashing into the milky desert. His eyes went wide as he stopped it as soon as possible, an amount FAR more than two drops being added. A waft of pink vapor escaped the top, puffing into a heart shape before fading in the air. He put the cap back on the holder and panicked internally, frantically looking for a solution to the problem.

"I can fix this! I can fix this!" He said over and over, skitting about the kitchen. It was mere seconds later before the oven timer went off, signaling that the grand dinner needed to be attended to.

"Ugh! For Celestia's sake!" He grumbled unhappily, realizing he still had an entire second course to make on his own. Defeated, he placed the shake in the fridge and hurried off the finish the rest of the food set for the night ahead.

Little did he know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celestia had seen some rather sickening things in her life. She had seen countless wars, murders, rapes, human music videos and in some cases destruction of entire nations. Along with all that, her long sexual history meant she had tried everything in the book at least once. It didn't even matter if it excited her, she just did everything at least once. And by everything, she meant EVERYTHING. But this… this was just an atrocity beyond any holocaust or genocide she had ever known.

"Weather's really nice today."

"Indeed."

"How was work?"

"Interesting… how as school?"

"Interesting."

"Hath Twinkly broken another rule?"

"No. Today she was more in the mood of kicking my desk all day." She cringed while she ate her grape fruit, no amount of sugar possibly helping the hideous display before her. The two had barely even looked at each other, the dullest, most zombified faces stuck on the front of their heads.

"Did you refine the tax system?"

"Oh yes. We finally hath put that agenda to bed. It was something like this-" Celestia could only roll her eyes, her sister jabbering on and on about the most boring possible topic known to pony kind. Her appetite was quickly being murdered, the lack of a morning consort only making it worse.

"-and because of this, the burden was laid upon us alone to solve the crisis involving the Human ambassador and a mare of the night." She snapped back as her sister finished her discussion and her meal the chefs taking the plates out from under the two. Markus looked immeasurably bored, not even looking at the princess beside him. Luckily before either of them could stand up, a nervous looking young chef stallion brought out a large milkshake with two straws.

"Desert for the night princess!" He called out, rushing to the table and setting it between them. The bendy straws jutted out from the immense amount of whipped cream, each one directed at one of them. Luna's expression brightened with a slight smile, her eyes falling to her consort as he cringed.

"What troubles you Markus?"

"I'm not so sure about sharing drinks. Doesn't sound healthy to me." She smirked and slid it away from him, putting both straws together. Celestia felt a pang of panic in her, both her eyes darting from one to the other.

"Then we will take it." Luna said simply, slurping up the drink through both straws.

"What's wrong with sharing Markus?" Celestia asked desperately, her eye twitching a bit as she busted a freaky smile.

"Just seems weird to share a milkshake with my friend like a Scooby doo cartoon." She raised an eye brow at his reference, completely baffled as Luna continued to slurp her drink down.

"Aw come on Markus, don't you at least want a sip?" She asked again, resisting the urge to use her magic to force it on him. A lewd slurping sound interrupted them both as their eyes found Luna with both straws jammed in her maw and an empty glass before her. A thick film of whipped cream and foam covered the inside of it, Luna then using her magic to scoop it out and into her mouth.

"Aaah… wonderful." She said contently, her ears flicking up and down in happiness. Markus smirked at her and took a swig of his own drink, chewing an ice cube.

"I think a sip's a bit out of the question." He and Luna shared a dry laugh, their eyes still not meeting in an awkward manner. Celestia had to take a second to prevent a meltdown, her eye twitching again as they stood to leave.

"See you tomorrow sister." Luna said as she and Markus left her behind, her mind completely fucked and her levels of concern rocketed through her skull.

Little did she know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My goodness! The look on our sister's face!" Luna squeaked in joy, acting far more giddy than usual as the two went down the hall for her room. Markus smiled and walked close to her, ready to dodge any flailing arm or wing.

"Fair Markus we had the fear that thine patience would wear thin once we commenced our explanation on royal taxation systems. But thine stamina hath proven admirable beyond our expectations!" She threw her arms round him in a painfully strong hug, squeezing all the air out of him with her godly strength.

"Oh fair Markus, we hath not seen such fun in centuries!" She giggled, not noticing how he struggled and pushed against her.

"T-that's great Lulu, but… YOU'RE..." He coughed and pushed against her face, finally catching her attention. She blushed hard when she looked into his face, her grip only loosening slightly. The handsome man she had molested this morning had changed since dinner for some reason. What was once adorable and sexy was now… necessary. Necessary like food or water or air. His features just drew her in with such intensity she couldn't help but lean in closer to his face, their noses touching. She smelt the air coming off him, her hands digging into his jacket and getting a tight grip on him.

"Lulu? You alright?" He asked after a good 20 seconds of her staring into his eyes, a sweet smile scrawling across her face.

"Lulu… you're scaring me." He said as she pushed him hard against her, her body heating up under her dress.

"Fair Markus… thine scent is… mmmmh." She didn't even finish her sentence, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. He blushed and put a hand to her cheek, feeling her lean into him intensely. She moaned and got a hold of his head, pulling his face flush with hers.

"Lulu someone's gonna see thiIIIIIIS." He squeaked as she grabbed his crotch with a hand, pinning him to a wall to keep him from stumbling backwards. He went against it with no resistance, feeling his own arousal beating against her dexterous fingers. She rolled her hips into him, grunting and moaning continually as she dominated him against the wall.

"Some pony is more likely to hear us if thou cannot silence thyself." She insisted, licking behind his ear. She then took it into her mouth, sucking is ear hard and wetly. She squeezed him tightly against her, feeling an immeasurable amount of lust building in her loins. She could feel butter flies in her stomach, her horn glowing slightly as she rubbed him aggressively.

"Lulu… you're hurting me." He squeaked quietly, her head pulling back to stare him in the face.

"No fair Markus… we hart pleasing thee." She growled, licking his face and grabbing the hair on the back of his head. She gripped it tightly, pulling his head back aggressively to make him bend to her whim.

"Ah! Luna stop!" He gasped, pushing against her shoulders.

"NO." She growled, her magic flaring with a teleportation spell activation.

"Thou will receive our love in full. Resistance is foolish." She activated her magic and sent them both to his bed, the pile of pony and human hitting it with a "fwump". She was on top of him, letting go of his hair and goodies to straddle above him. His look of shock and panic thrilled her to know end, her legs holding him round the hips.

"Lulu what's wrong?!" He asked quickly, feeling her hands find his arms to pin him. She giggled and wagged her tail, her magic activating to teleport the uncomfortable, formal dress off her. She loved it when his face went to a lovely shade of red, her natural beauty enough to sway any stallion's heart. She already felt his love rod prodding her naked marehood, his pants bulging in excitement.

"Nothing fair Markus. We art perfectly fine." She giggled, her magic stroking his covered shaft.

"Ooooh… thou art so excited fair Markus… we can feel it." She moaned and moved her hips against him, ripping at his jacket excitedly.

"Just submit to us Markus. Let us pleasure thee." She said as she went in for lick his face, feeling his rapid breaths on her neck.

"J-just be more gentle." He begged, bringing another smile from her face as she touched her nose to his.

"Neigh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celestia held her ear to the door of Markus's room, listening to absolute carnage inside. Several guards and maids had come together to listen as well, the scene on the other side of the door loud enough to fill the hall.

"Markus! Yes! Harder!"

"I-I can't! You're pushing too hard!"

"RRRRRG! W-we can feel thee inside! We want you to breed us like a true stallion Markus!"

"Oh my GOD that hurts!"

"Take it Markus! Love us as we love thee!" A loud thwack came from inside, a collective gasp coming from the group.

"AAH! My hip!"

"Yes fair Markus! Our hips are aflame with pleasure as well!" She cried, a maid reaching for the door handle. Celestia grabbed her hand solemnly, disallowing her to save the poor human.

"No… to burst in like that would only make it worse for him." She sighed, hearing loud splashing sound.

"An alicorn on that much love poison can be more dangerous than an ursa major in an orphanage."

"Should we be afraid?" Asked a nervous guard, gripping his spear tightly.

"No… not yet at least.

Little did they know…

_**Author's notes: **__**harassment chronicles 1 is taking a back seat for a while. I need to work on this story because there's a possibility it's not total shit. Key word being "possibly". Thanks for reading, all hail STAR_**_


End file.
